


An Unlikely Couple

by shuckinminewt



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, High School AU, M/M, also on my fanfiction account, check me out, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuckinminewt/pseuds/shuckinminewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School Newtmas au. Newt is failing math and Thomas is assigned to tutor him. Thomas, the big time jock with a girlfriend who seems to have taken a weird interest in Newt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to James Dashner.

**Newt:**

Newt sat at his kitchen table and stared at his math homework. He'd been doing this for about 2 hours since school ended. He sucked at math. A lot. So badly his teacher had insisted he got a tutor.

Unfortunately, the tutor he suggested was none other than the infamous Thomas. Newt had never talked to him before, but of course he knew who he was. Thomas was probably the most popular guy in school. He was an athlete and constantly hung around the other jocks and  _always_ had his girlfriend slung on his arm.

Newt's jaw had practically dropped to the ground when his teacher suggested Thomas tutor him. He didn't really know Thomas, but he seemed like the typical empty-headed moronic jock that was good for nothing but looking at. But apparently he was better at math than Newt, which didn't mean much.

Newt groaned and lied his head down on the table, he was so sick of this place. He'd only moved here about a month ago and he pretty much hated it. His mom had gotten a new fancy job and up-rooted their life in London and moved them to this crappy town in the middle of nowhere, where apparently making new friends just wasn't going to happen for Newt.

Newt stared a the blank worksheet. He had wanted to try and get a head start on his work before Thomas came over, so he wouldn't think Newt was a complete moron.

But as it turned out, he  _was_ a complete moron.

The doorbell rang and Newt jumped 50 feet in the air. He took a deep breath and told himself to calm down. He stood up to go let Thomas in, but he heard the door open. Newt realized his sister must've gotten to the door first, "who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Thomas, does Newt live here?" he asked.

"NEWTIE-BOOTY" she yelled. Newt winced at the nickname. His sister was only 6 years old and his old friends thought it was funny to tell her to call him that.

Newt walked up behind her. "I'm right here Sally, now go play in your room until dinner" he said. He glanced at Thomas. "Erm- you can come in. Sorry bout her."

"It's fine" he said as he tried to hold back a laugh. "Newtie-booty?"

"Don't  _ever_ call me that" Newt said, but he grinned. He lead Thomas into the kitchen and sat down.

Thomas glanced at the books strewn across the table. "You started without me?" he asked.

Newt snorted. "I tried" he said "but turns out I can't do anything on my own."

Thomas smiled and pulled out his own books. "That's okay, I got it done in study hall so we can work through it."

Newt stared at him. "You  _actually_ know what you're doing?" he asked.

Thomas made a face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you're..." Newt rambled "you're kind of the dumb jock type. ...no offense or anything."

"Yea, no offense or anything. You just assumed I'm a moron cuz I play sports" Thomas said.

Newt felt his face burn, why had he said that? "I'm sorry... I don't know why I said that" he mumbled.

Thomas shrugged and said "whatever, let's just work."

Newt nodded. "Okay.. soo.. number one" he said.

"Number one."

* * *

**Thomas:**

They worked for about an hour until they finally made it through the first worksheet. Newt looked utterly miserable, Thomas hadn't realized how terrible Newt really was at math. "Hey, that's one down only two to go" Thomas said, trying to sound encouraging.

Newt checked the time. "You don't have to stay and help. It's getting late and I still gotta make my sister dinner" he said.

Thomas shrugged. "I've got nothing else to do" he said, which was a lie. He'd promised Brenda he'd come over as soon as possible, but in all honesty he'd rather stay here and help Newt.

Newt looked at him and grinned. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"One hundred percent" Thomas said "so what's for dinner?"

"Mac & cheese" Newt said as he grabbed a pot out of the cupboard.

"Where are your parents?" Thomas asked. As soon as he said it he realized that probably wasn't an okay question to ask.

"Uh.. Mum works late" Newt said.

"Oh" Thomas said. He wanted to ask about his dad, but decided it might be a bit intrusive. "It's nice that you take care of your sister."

Newt shrugged "someone's gotta take care of the little bugger."

When the food was done Newt called his sister into the kitchen and they sat down to eat. An awkward silence filled the room while they ate. Thomas wanted to make conversation, but he didn't know what to say. Eventually, Newt's sister broke the silence, but she what she said didn't make it any less awkward.

"Is this boy your new boyfriend?"

Newt dropped his spoon and his face burned red. Thomas felt his own face heat up and Newt glanced at him before staring at his sister. "N- no" Newt said "he's just a friend."

"But why?" she asked "he's much prettier than Alby and  _he_ was your boyfriend."

"Sally!" Newt said. He looked like he was about to murder the child. He stood up and grabbed her bowl which was pretty much empty. "Why don't you go play?" he said, Thomas could tell he was trying to keep his voice calm.

"But-" she started.

"We'll talk about it later, okay?" he said.

"Fiiine" she said and ran towards her room.

Newt tossed her bowl in the sink and turned to face Thomas, whose face was still bright red. "So- um" Thomas rambled "you're gay?"

Newt stared at the ground. "Yea..." he said quietly.

Thomas nodded, he had suspected that Newt was gay but he didn't know for sure. For some reason Thomas felt oddly relieved. Newt was still staring at the ground with a worried expression. _Say something_ he thought.  _Say something that doesn't make me sound like an asshole._

"You wanna get started on the next worksheet?" he said.  _Well I guess that's something._

Newt smiled "yea, lets do that."

* * *

**Newt:**

They focused on math for a while, but there was a weird tension in the air. He felt Thomas's eyes on him as he worked. He couldn't believe his sister had announced his sexuality to Thomas.

Thomas was the exact type of guy to run off and tell the entire school and then designate his life to making fun of Newt for it. But Thomas didn't seem to react that way, which was confusing. Newt didn't really understand Thomas's reaction.

"So.. um..." Thomas spoke up. He twirled his pencil in between his fingers and avoided Newt's eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead" he said.

"How did you.." Thomas said. He looked like each word was a struggle for him to get out. "How did you know you were gay?"

That was  _not_ what Newt was expecting.

He glanced at Thomas, who's face was bright red. Thomas's eyes darted to Newt's face and then back to his pencil. "I'm not asking because I'm gay. I'm not. I have a girlfriend. I'm just.. curious." Thomas rambled.

Newt cleared his throat. "I don't know" he said "I just never liked girls."

Thomas's visibly shrunk, as if that wasn't the answer he was looking for. "But um.. some people like both and that's... okay too" Newt said.

Thomas cleared his throat and sat up straighter, suddenly looking defensive. "I'm straight. This isn't about me" he said.

"I know" Newt said, but a part of him didn't believe Thomas. Or maybe he just didn't want to believe Thomas. Regardless, straight guys didn't normally ask questions like that.

"Look, I gotta go. I have to meet Brenda, my girlfriend" Thomas said, his voice sounding angry.

Newt rolled his eyes. "Fine" he said, standing up "then go."

Thomas shoved his books into his bookbag and walked towards the door.  _Great, this is just bloody great._ Newt thought,  _I thought I was finally making a friend and finding a way to pass math and now I pissed him off._

Thomas was halfway out the door when he stopped and turned around. His expression softened. "I'll come over tomorrow night and we can finish the worksheets, good that?"

Newt nodded "yea, good that." Thomas smiled and walked out of the house. Newt stood there confused, but for once in his life he was excited to do math.

 


	2. That Shuckin' Blonde Boy

**Thomas:**

Thomas left Newt's house feeling ticked off and confused.  _Why did I ask him about that? He probably thinks I'm gay now. I'm not. Just because I like looking at Newt doesn't mean I'm gay. Just cuz his scent makes my stomach do flips and watching him run his hands through his hair makes me want to grab him and.. STOP._ Thomas punched his steering wheel. He was so angry with himself for thinking things like this.

He had  _never_ thought about guys like this. Ever. But then this shucking blonde boy shows up and ruins everything.

He pulled into Brenda's driveway and took a deep breath.  _Just act normal,_ he told himself. He let himself into her house and walked down to her basement. "Hey, Brenda? Sorry it took so long" he said.

Brenda glanced at him from the couch. She was wearing shorts and a tank-top that would normally have Thomas on top of her in five seconds flat, but today he wasn't in the mood. She shrugged. "Whatever" she said, as she sat up and made room for Thomas to sit down.

He sat down and Brenda put a hand on his thigh and started rubbing her thumb back and forth. "I'm just surprised you didn't come over earlier" she whispered into his ear. "I told you my parents would be gone for a while, but now we're going to have to be quick." She slid her hand up his thigh, and he sat up and cleared his throat.

_You want this. She's your girlfriend. Just do it._  He leaned over and kissed her roughly on the lips. He flipped them over so he was on his back and she was straddling him.

He didn't feel like wasting any time so he immediately started undoing his own pants. Brenda broke from the kiss and started to kiss down his chest. He yanked down his pants and a moment later Brenda took him in her mouth.

Thomas tried to enjoy the feeling, but the second he closed his eyes the same shuck thing that's been happening since the shuck blonde showed in Thomas's math class happened again. The images started to pop up, and he couldn't stop them. Blonde hair. Broad shoulders. Veins in arms and prominent hip bones. Lips whispering in that rough, accented voice.

Thomas clenched his hands into fists. He tried his hardest to shove Newt's image out of his mind.  _Think about your girlfriend. She's the one doing this for you, not Newt._

He tried his hardest to think about the girl who's lips were on him, but Newt  _wouldn't_ leave his mind.

_What is happening to me?_

* * *

**Newt:**

The next day, Thomas came over as promised, but he was acting weird. He seemed really tensed the entire time they worked, and when they finally made it through the worksheets Newt couldn't wait any longer. "Hey, uh Tommy?" he said.

Thomas glanced at him. He had been absently tapping his fingers on the kitchen table. He raised an eyebrow. "Did you just call me Tommy?" he asked.

Newt felt his face burn. "I'm- uh- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that" he said, his voice small.

Thomas smiled, and Newt ignored the little flutter his heart did in response. "It's okay. I like it." He said, "what were you going to ask?"

Newt swallowed. "You're being weird. I just wanted to make sure you're not uncomfortable because of what we talked about yesterday..." he said.

"I'm not" Thomas said, a blush rose on his face and his body stiffened ever so slightly. "Can I tell you something embarrassing?" Newt stared at him and nodded. "I asked if I could be the one to tutor you" he said quietly.

Newt's jaw literally dropped. He was shocked, he didn't even know Thomas knew he existed before a few days ago. "Why?" he asked.

Thomas shrugged and stared at Newt. He leaned a little closer to Newt and furrowed his eyebrows, like he was choosing his words carefully. "I was curious about you."

Newt could feel his heartbeat pick up. "You know, it's okay to be curious" he said, as he leaned a little closer to Thomas. He leaned the slightest bit closer to Newt, and for a quick moment Newt wondered if he was going to kiss him.

Thomas suddenly leaned back and looked away from Newt. "No, it's not" he mumbled. "Look, I should probably go." The words were harsh, but his tone was vulnerable. Something about the way Thomas was acting made Newt want to grab him and pull him into his arms and tell him it's going to be okay. However he figured that would be a poor judgement call so instead he said "Okay.. But you could stay and hang out for a while if you want." 

A smile spread across Thomas's face and he nodded. "Yea, that'd be cool" he said. "There's a Breaking Bad marathon on if you wanna watch."

"I'll get the popcorn" Newt said with a smile.

"Good that" Thomas said.

* * *

**Thomas:**

They sat next to each other on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in between them. They'd already watched 4 straight episodes of Breaking Bad. Thomas was enjoying himself more than he'd like to admit. He reached over to grab some popcorn, but Newt's hand was already there. When his hand landed on top of Newt's it felt like a surge of electricity went through his body. Thomas realized he should have pulled his hand away, but he didn't. He glanced at Newt to see he was already staring at him.

Thomas felt a smile creep onto his face. He realized that happens a lot when he's with Newt.

Just then, someone walked into the house through the front door. They both jumped and pulled their hands away. He turned to see a woman walk in to room along with Newt's sister, Sally.

"Look mommy, Thomas is here!" Sally said, yanking on her mom's hand. "I told you Newt had a new boyfriend."

Thomas felt his face heat up once again. Newt groaned loudly. "Sally I told  _you_ Tommy's just a friend" he said.

Newt's mom smiled at Thomas. "Well it's nice to meet you" she said.

"You too ma'am" Thomas said.

She smiled and nodded. He realized she had the same smile as Newt. _It's beautiful,_ he thought. He cringed at his own thought. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"No mum, he-" Newt started.

"I'd love to" Thomas said. Newt shot him a glare. "If that's okay..."

Newt rolled his eyes and grinned. "It's fine" he said "at least we can finish the marathon."

Thomas grinned. He was really enjoying hanging out with Newt, and it was nice to know Newt actually did want him around. A small part of Thomas felt kind of guilty for liking Newt so much, but he couldn't bring himself to leave. He's not exactly sure why he did the next thing he did, but he did it.

Thomas grabbed the practically empty popcorn bowl and set it on the coffee table and then scooted closer to Newt. They were so close their sides were pressed against each other. Newt turned his head to look at Thomas and Thomas just smiled and turned to look back at the TV. He glanced at Newt's hand resting on his knee. When Thomas lifted his hand, he could practically hear his heart beat in his head. He set it down on top of Newt's hand. Thomas kept staring at the TV, even though he could feel Newt's stare on him. Thomas took a deep breath and looked over at Newt.

Newt was staring and Thomas couldn't read his expression. He started to panic, thinking he went too far. He lifted his hand off Newt's. "I'm sorry" he said.

Newt's expression broke and he shook his head slightly. He reached over and grabbed Thomas's hand. A grin crept onto Thomas's face as they interlaced their fingers.

They stayed like that, hands together and smiles on their faces until dinner was ready.

* * *

**Newt:**

Most of dinner Sally went on and on about her play-date with her friend, and Newt was happy for it. He was kind of worried his mom would start grilling Thomas. They'd almost made it through dinner when Sally finally took a break from talking and Newt's mom jumped on the opportunity.

"So Thomas," she said "you're tutoring Newt?" Thomas had a mouth full of food, so he just nodded. "Well that's nice of you, he sure needs it."

Newt felt his face heat up. "Mum" he said.

"Well it's true" Thomas mumbled. Newt shot him a glare and Thomas just shrugged.

"It's nice that Newt's finally made a friend. He's been having trouble since we moved and-"

"Mum!" Newt said, his face was burning. His mum  _always_ did this. "I'm not having trouble. I have plenty of friends."

"In America?" she asked.

Newt sighed loudly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Thomas bite back a smile. "I'm working on it" he said.

Newt watched as his mother looked back and forth between him and Thomas. He glared at her and silently willed her not to say what she was about to say, but she said it anyways. "So there's nothing romantic between you two?" she asked.

" _Mum_ " he said, his voice angry. He felt Thomas next to him. "No- We're not- I'm not- Thomas is straight mum, and now you're making him uncomfortable."

"I- Uh, no it's fine" Thomas said, but it was clear that it wasn't. "I have a girlfriend actually."

"Oh alright then" his mum said, but her voice was slightly unbelieving. "Well if you know any nice boys you should really introduce them to Newt, he could really stand to move on-"

" _Mum-_ "

"I never liked that Alby boy-"

"Mother if you don't stop talking right now I will stab myself with my knife" Newt said angrily.

His mother's eyes grew wide and Newt cringed. That wasn't the best thing for him to say, especially with what happened...

Thomas cleared his throat. "Well I should get going, but thanks for dinner" he said.

Newt let out a long breath. "I'll walk you out" he said as he stood up. He followed Thomas to the front door, and once they were out of ear shot he said "I'm sorry about my mum."

Thomas shrugged. "She's nice" he said. Newt looked at him unbelieving, but Thomas just laughed awkwardly. "So... um tomorrow night there's a bonfire. Minho, Brenda, Teresa, and me are all going. You should come. It'd be fun."

"Uh- I dunno Tommy," Newt said "I don't really think your friends like me."

"Well I do, so they will" He said "I'll pick you up at 7." Before Newt could answer, Thomas turned and left.

Newt stared at him as he walked to his car. "Alright well.. good that..." he said to himself.

 


	3. You're Kinda Pretty

**Newt:**

Newt paced his room back and forth. He threw off his shirt and put on a different one. "How bout this one?" he said.

His sister was sitting on his bed making a macaroni necklace. "I think your boyfriend will like the blue one" she said in a sing-song voice.

Newt groaned and crouched down next to her. "Listen here pumpkin, what did I tell you about calling Tommy my boyfriend?"

She made a pouting face. "He's not your boyfriend" she mumbled "you just want him to be..."

"That's it" he said. Newt pounced onto the bed and started tickling her. She giggled and screamed.

"Newtie stop it!" she yelled. Just then, the doorbell rang and Sally wriggled out from under Newt's grip and ran towards the door.

"This is just bloody great" Newt mumbled as he threw his shirt off and grabbed the plain blue t-shirt. He pulled it over his head and walked into the living room in time to see Sally putting a macaroni necklace over Thomas's head.

"Thanks, I love it" he said. Thomas stood up and Newt couldn't help but do a once over of his appearance. He was in jeans that hung low on his hips and he could see the waistband of his boxers. He was wearing a tight fitted t-shirt that had the school's basketball logo across the chest. 

"You look pretty" Sally said. "But I think you could use a crown..."

"Stop buggin' Tommy" Newt said as he walked up and ruffled her hair. "I'll see ya later Sally." He bent down and kissed her on the top of her head. 

"Okay Newtie-booty have fun on your date" she sang as she skipped down the hallway.

Newt's face heated up as he pushed Thomas out the door. Thomas laughed, "she's so adorable" he said. He glanced at Newt, then back straight ahead. "You're good with her. I wish I had a little sister."

"Yea, well, she's a right pain in the arse sometimes, but I love her more than anything else in the world" he said. "Well except maybe my mum." He stopped dead in his tracks and ran a hand through his hair. "Bloody hell" he said "I can't believe i just said that. That's probably the least manly thing that anyone's ever said."

Thomas had stopped walking too and he turned to face Newt. He was standing with his hands in his front pockets as he rocked back on his heels. "It's sweet" he said. He glanced over at his car. Newt realized Minho, Teresa, and Brenda were already in the car, Brenda in the passenger seat. "Look don't tell those shanks I told you this, but I wish I had a better relationship with my parents. It's kind of- Shuck I dunno. The point is that... That wasn't unmanly. It's how people should be with their family."

Newt looked up at him and smiled. Their eyes met and just as Newt was starting to get lost in the chocolate color of his eyes a car horn honked behind them and they both jumped. Thomas's composure seemed to transform from awkward and unsure to cocky and arrogant almost immediately. "Slim it Minho" Thomas yelled as he turned to walk towards the car. "We're comin'!"

Newt let out a long breath and followed Thomas towards the car. He climbed in the back seat next to Minho. "Uh- hey" he said.

"Sup greenie" Minho said.

"Greenie?" Newt asked.

"Slim it Minho" Thomas said. He started the car and pulled out of the driveway. Newt noticed Brenda take her hand and place it on Thomas's knee. A ball of anger rose in his chest and he told himself to calm down.

"Nice necklace there Thomas" Minho said.

"I thought it made me look manly" Thomas laughed.

Newt smiled. "It's alright Tommy, you can take it off" he said.

"Tommy?" Brenda said. "Did you finally decide we can call you Tommy?"

"No" he said, and Newt felt his face heat up. Brenda gave him a murderous look and Thomas cleared his throat. "Sorry honey, but I told you I don't like that."

"But you like it when  _he_ does it?" she complained.

"Brenda, just drop it alright?" Thomas snapped.

Minho whistled. "Pipe down you two" he said "can we make it through one shuckin' night without you guys bickering?"

Newt felt a smile creep onto his face.  _Tommy and Brenda have been fighting? Maybe they're going to break up. I'm not imagining things, he did hold my hand yesterday. That had to mean something, right?_ The car filled with awkward silence and Thomas turned up the radio.  _Well, this is going to be an interesting night._

* * *

**Thomas:**

When they got to the fire, Brenda pulled him aside. Thomas grabbed a beer and took a deep swig, he was going to need it tonight.

"Thomas, why are you acting like this?" she said "you've been acting like you don't wanna be around me and I don't know why!"

Thomas stared at his feet. It was true, he had been distant from her since... Well since Newt transferred to their school. "I don't know what you're talking about" he mumbled as he took another swig of his beer.

"Thomas! I'm sick of this!" she said.

"Then maybe we should break up" he said, the words having a mind of their own. Brenda looked like he'd just punched her in the face. She looked like she was holding back tears. "I'm sorry... I just need to sort some stuff out... on my own."

Brenda glanced over at Newt, who was standing awkwardly next to Minho and Teresa. "Yea, I bet you do" she said. "Well you let me know when you figure it out," and with that she walked away, leaving Thomas alone.

He chugged the last of his beer and walked over to Newt and everyone. "Dude that sucks" Minho said. "running is my life, I'd die if I had a bad ankle. What'd you do to it?"

Newt shrugged. Now that he thought about, Newt did walk kind of weird.  _How is it I never asked about his limp?_  He frowned.  _You were busy staring at his ass when he walked_ his brain answered and Thomas downed the rest of his beer."An accident from a while ago" Newt said in a small voice. Thomas had a feeling it was a touchy subject. Thomas made a note to ask him about it later.

Minho seemed to sense that he should lay off, and said "I'll go grab us some beer. Thomas come help me," he said.

"Alright" he said as he followed Minho to the keg. More and more people were starting to show up and someone had started blaring music.

Minho leaned close to Thomas. "Dude what happened with Brenda? She disappeared after you talked to her" he said.

"I kind of... broke up with her" Thomas said.

Minho groaned. "That's what I was afraid of" he mumbled.

"Whatever" Thomas mumbled. "I need another beer."

* * *

**Newt:**

Newt sat on the bumper of Thomas's car. Thomas was thoroughly wasted. He'd downed at least 4 beers. Newt still holding his first beer. He'd only had a few sips of his own, he figured someone should stay sober and watch over Tommy, and Minho definitely wasn't going to do that. He was just as drunk as Tommy.

Thomas sighed and leaned towards Newt. "Newtie-booty" he said.

" _Newt._ "

" _Newt,_ wanna know something?" he said, his words slurring together.

"What?" Newt asked. He could feel Thomas's breath on his face. His heart was pounding.

"You're kinda pretty" Thomas whispered, and the words floated between them for a moment.

Newt gave him a weird look. "Pretty?"

"Okay, not pretty." Thomas said. He made a weird face like he was thinking really hard. "Hot. Yup that's the right word. You're kinda hot."

Newt smiled, "and you're kinda drunk" he said ignoring the happy dance his heart was doing.

"Yea... But I think you're hot when I'm sober too" Thomas said. "I mean, sometimes I even think about you when I-"

" _Okay_ there Tommy" Newt said, cutting him off despite how badly he wanted to hear what Thomas was about to say. "You're drunk and you're going to regret saying that in the morning."

Thomas sighed. "Alright, but I gotta question for ya."

"Great" Newt sighed.

Thomas looked around, as if to make sure no one was listening. "Were you nervous the first time you did  _stuff_ with a guy?"

"Um, Tommy I-" Newt started, but Thomas just kept talking.

"Cuz what if you did it and you didn't like it? Or what if you tried it and you  _did_ like it? Then what? What does that mean?" Thomas rambled, his words slowing together. "I don't know what this means.."

"Neither do I Tommy" Newt said.

Thomas made a weird face. "I'm really drunk man" he said.

Newt laughed. "Alright, lets get you home Tommy" he said.

"No!" Thomas said "I can't go home drunk! My dad'll kill me!"

"Then why the bloody hell did you get drunk?" Newt asked. Thomas just stared at him, like that was a stupid question. Newt rolled his eyes. "Give me your keys, you can crash at my place" he said.

"You're a good friend Newt" Thomas said as he struggled to get his keys out of his pants.

"Don't I know it" Newt mumbled.

* * *

**Thomas:**

Thomas woke up to a blinding headache. He sat up and looked around, realizing he wasn't in his own room. "What the shuck?" he mumbled. He couldn't remember much from last night, but he did know he was going to puke.

He swung his legs over the bed and stepped on something. "Ow!" He glanced down to see a shirtless Newt lying on the ground holding his arm. Even with his headache he took a moment to appreciate Newt's pale chest. "Good bloody morning to you too Tommy" Newt mumbled.

"Is this your room?" Thomas asked.

"No, it's some random third person's room" he mumbled _"yes Tommy_ it's my room."  _Someone's not morning person_ Thomas thought.

"Okay, well I'm going to puke so.." Thomas said.

"You know where the bathroom is" Newt said.

Thomas left the room and practically ran to the bathroom. About ten minutes later after he puked out all of his insides and was nothing but an empty shell of nothingness, he made his way down to the kitchen.

Newt was standing there, shirtless with his hair standing up in weird directions. He was holding a mug of coffee and eating straight from a box of cereal. Thomas tried to force his eyes away from Newt's chest. He looked incredibly attractive and Thomas tried his best not to let Newt know he was thinking that.

"So um... What happened last night?" he asked, as he poured a mug of coffee. He could vaguely remember a fight with Brenda, but that was about it. He just hoped he didn't do anything too stupid.

"Well..." Newt said as he took a swig of his coffee. "You dumped Brenda and told me I'm hot."

Thomas dropped his mug and it smashed onto the floor. "What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya liked the chapter! I'm avoiding homework and updating a bunch so enjoy! Please tell me what you thought!


	4. Poor Visual Conditions

**Thomas:**

"So um... what happened last night?" he asked, as he poured a mug of coffee. He could vaguely remember a fight with Brenda, but that was about it. He just hoped he didn't do anything too stupid.

"Well..." Newt said as he took a swig of his coffee. "You dumped Brenda and told me I'm hot."

Thomas dropped his mug and it smashed onto the floor. "What?"

"Tommy! That's my mug!" Newt said.

Thomas glanced down at the spilled coffee and broken mug. "Shuck Newt, I'm so sorry!" He bent down and picked up the shards of glass. He dumped them into the trash and Newt grabbed a rag to mop up the coffee. An awkward silence filled the room and Thomas tried to sort things out.

"I- um broke up with Brenda?" He didn't feel like bringing up the calling Newt hot part.

"Sure did" Newt said. "I'm sorry, I told you I shouldn't hang out with your friends. I was around you guys for like twenty minutes before you broke up."

Thomas shifted awkwardly. "It wasn't your fault" Thomas said, and he hoped it was true. He could hardly remember. "Plus, I've been wanted to end it for a while."

Newt poured Thomas a new mug of coffee. "Whatever you say. Here, try not to throw this one on the ground" he said as he handed him the mug.

Thomas took a sip of the coffee and his pounding headache seemed to announce it's presence. He groaned and rubbed his temples. "Here Tommy" Newt said as he handed him some aspirin.

"Thanks Newt" he said quietly. "What else did I do last night?"

"Well um.." Newt turned his gaze to the floor. "After you broke up with Brenda you started pounding beers. Eventually you started saying some weird stuff. Like that you think about me when... Um... Uh, you started asking me questions about... fooling around with guys and I thought I'd better get you home, but you said you couldn't go home so I brought you here."

Thomas felt his face heat up. He stared at Newt, who was blushing just as much as Thomas. "I was- um- really drunk" he said.

Newt forced a smile. "I know Tomm-" he said, but then stopped himself. "Also uh- if you don't want me to call you Tommy that's okay. I didn't realize you told your friends not to call you that."

Thomas shrugged in what he hoped was a nonchalant manor. "I did tell them that, but that's just because Minho says it condescendingly" he said. "Besides, I like it when you say it. With your accent and all..."

Newt blushed harder. "Good that" he said.

Thomas rubbed his eyes and then put his face in his hands. "Did I really call you hot?" he mumbled through his hands.

"Well first you called me pretty..." Newt said with a smirk.

Thomas peeked through his fingers. "I'm so embarrassed" he mumbled.

Newt laughed, "it's okay Tommy you were drunk."

"Can we agree to pretend that I never said that klunk about thinking about you?" Thomas asked. "Ya know, for the interest of whatever's left of my dignity."

Newt laughed awkwardly. "Yea, okay" he agreed.

Thomas rubbed his eyes once again and laid his head down on the counter. Newt took the box of cereal he'd been eating out of and slid over to Thomas. "Thanks" he mumbled and he shoved a handful into his mouth. He glanced over at Newt, who was still shirtless with messy hair, but the coffee seemed to be taking effect. Newt leaned his elbows on the table rested his head in his hands.

Thomas scanned his eyes across Newt's chest. He was small, but still muscular. His abs were just barely defined, but they were definitely there. Thomas could see his chest rise and fall with each breath. Newt seemed to notice Thomas's staring because he stood up and crossed his arms across his chest. "Shuck Tommy, I know I'm hot and all but you don't need to bloody stare" he said with a big smile spreading across his face.

Thomas's face turned red and he smashed his head onto the counter. Newt let out a laugh, "I'm just teasing ya Tommy" he said.

Thomas looked up at Newt, he was about to say something when his phone rang. He glanced at his phone and saw Minho was calling him. "What?" he said into this phone as he answered it.

Newt gave him a look and sipped his coffee. "Good morning to you too shuckface" Minho said, "where the shuck are you? I left you for like five seconds to go makeout with that hot Harriet chick (awesome right?) and I come back and you're MIA. I'm at your house right now and you're not!"

"Slim it Minho, I'm at Newt's. I'm fine" he said. Thomas smiled at Newt and he smiled back.

"Are you sure? Cuz Brenda's real pissed at you" he said.

"Whatever, I'll deal with it later" Thomas said "I gotta go, I'll see you at practice later." With that Thomas hung up the phone. He glanced at Newt. "Sooo.. do you wanna hang out for a while?"

* * *

**Newt:**

They sat on the couch playing Mariokart. The game had gotten rather competitive, Newt was really good and Thomas hated loosing. Newt was about to beat Thomas for the third time, when Thomas grabbed a pillow and shoved it in Newt's face. "Oops bad visual conditions for driving" he said.

"Tommy!" he yelled as he struggled against the pillow.

Thomas took the pillow and tossed it aside. He was smiling triumphantly. "Oh look" he said "I won, gee what happened? You were doing so well..."

Newt grabbed the pillow from behind him and hit Thomas. "Bloody cheater" he laughed.

Thomas took the pillow from Newt and climbed onto Newt's lap as he pressed the pillow onto this face. Newt could feel Thomas's thighs against his and could smell him. "What'd you say?" he said. Newt yelled something against the pillow. "Sorry I can't hear you, did you say something?"

Thomas finally removed the pillow from Newt's face, but didn't climb off of him. He was straddling Newt and Newt's heart was beating so fast he thought it might explode. "You're a sore loser Tommy" he said, his voice low.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Thomas said innocently. Newt stared at Thomas and took in the scene. Thomas was smiling like an idiot and staring back at Newt. He was breathing hard, and Newt realized he was too.

Thomas looked like he was having an internal battle, but apparently the right side one because he leaned down and kissed Newt.

The kiss was light and soft, not Newt had imagined it would happen. He'd pictured Thomas grabbing him and shoving him against the wall, but this... This was a vulnerable side of Thomas. Newt loved it. Thomas's lips were soft against his and the butterflies in Newt's stomach were throwing a party. Newt could tell Thomas was nervous, he wasn't moving his lips. He was just sitting there taking in the kiss. Eventually, Thomas pulled away and stared at Newt. Thomas smiled, but then made a confused face.

He climbed off Newt and sat down on the opposite side of the couch. "I don't know why I did that.." he said so quietly, Newt wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or Newt.

"Tommy..." Newt said. He racked his brain for something to say, but he couldn't think of the right thing.

"I gotta go" he said as he stood up. Thomas grabbed his jacket and started towards the door. "I'll see you at school tomorrow" he mumbled.

"Tommy wait-" Newt said.

Thomas stopped at the door and turned around. "Newt, I can't right now, okay? I need some time to think" he said, and with that he walked out the door.


	5. He's Not My Bloody Boyfriend

**Thomas:**

Thomas pulled out of Newt's driveway and sped away. He tried to think of where he was going. Home? No. He can't face his parents right now. Minho's? No. He can't talk to Minho about this. There was NO way he was going to Brenda's, so the only option left was to go to Teresa's.

When he got to Teresa's he didn't even knock. He just marched up to her room and burst through the door. She was sitting on her bed reading a book, and when Thomas walked in she jumped and sat up. "Thomas? What are you doing here?" she asked, her face looking concerned as she set aside the book.

"I did a dumb thing" he said as he paced the room back and forth.

"You mean breaking up with Brenda?" she asked.

"What? No. I don't care about Brenda" he said "what I did was way dumber than  _that_." Thomas picked up a stuffed animal off her dresser and shucked it at the wall.

"Thomas calm down!" she said, "Look just sit down and tell me what you did." She patted the spot next to her on the bed. Thomas took a deep breath and sat down on the edge of the bed. He put his elbows on his knees. He put his face in his hands and mumbled something into them. "Thomas I can't hear you" she said. "Look whatever you did, I'm sure it's not that big of a deal. I promise I'll be on your side, no matter what."

Thomas actually believed her, so he plucked up the courage to lift his head from his hands and to say "I kissed Newt."

Teresa's eyes got wide. " _Newt?_ " she said, "did you just say you kissed  _Newt?_ "

Thomas put his face back into his hands and made another groaning sound that was supposed to be a yes.

"You-you're gay?" Teresa asked.

Thomas stood up and stared at her. "No!" he said, "I'm straight!"

"Then why did you kiss Newt?" she asked.

"I- I don't know" he said quietly. There was a moment of heavy silence and Thomas considered shooting himself in the face.

"Thomas you shouldn't lead him on if you don't like him" Teresa said, her voice cautious. 

Thomas sat back down on the bed and sighed loudly. "That's the problem," he said in a small voice. "I  _do_ like him."

Teresa stared at him. "So.. what are you? Bi?" she asked.

Thomas was about to say no and claim once again he was straight, but then something stopped him. He knew he wasn't gay, he liked girls. But at the same time he knew he could no longer deny that he was attracted to Newt. "I don't know... maybe?" he said, but it was more of a question.

Teresa furrowed her eyebrows, like she was just as confused as he was. "It's okay not to know" she said. Thomas nodded and tried to believe her. "So... are you two together?"

"No.. I don't think so... I kind of stormed out of the house afterwards" Thomas said.

"You're an idiot" she said with a smile.

"Yea, I know" Thomas said. "I should go talk to him, right?"

"Obviously" she said.

"Alright I should go" he said as he stood up and walked across the room, but then stopped and turned to face Teresa. "Um... could you not tell anyone what I told you?"

"I won't, Thomas. I promise" she said.

Thomas smiled. "Thanks Teresa" he said and he walked out and headed toward to go see Newt.

* * *

**Newt:**

Newt sat on his bed staring at the wall. He'd been sulking in his bedroom since Thomas had left with his music blaring so loud enough he couldn't hear himself think. He figured it was better than actually thinking.

A part of him was happy Thomas had kissed him, but Thomas didn't seem so happy about it. He groaned and leaned back on his bed.  _Maybe I'll just stay here forever and wait to die_ he thought. He closed his eyes and thought back to when he lived in London, and he and Alby were together. He was only fourteen the first time Alby kissed him, and it was his first kiss _ever._  He'd went straight home and told his mum all about it. He'd been so thrilled and excited, but eventually their relationship became kind of... bland. He no longer got excited about things or had butterflies in his stomach. Or, at least, that was until Thomas. It'd been so long since he'd felt like this, and he was starting to worry he was diving into it all too quickly. Thomas was the type of guy he normally hated. And yet...

Just then a tiny body jumped onto his and scared the living day lights out of him. "Sally!" he said, but the music was so loud me might as well have said nothing. He grabbed the remote to his stereo and turned off the music. "What're you doing in here? I told you I want to be alone" he said.

"Well too bad cuz Thomas is here" she said pointing at the doorway. Thomas stood there awkwardly with his hands in his pockets rocking back and forth on his heels. He grinned at Newt.

Newt sat up and cleared his throat. "Uh, Sally why don't you go play in your room?" he said.

"Mum says you can't have boyfriends alone in your room" she whined.

"Then it's a good thing he's not my bloody boyfriend now isn't it?" he said, a bit too harshly. He took a deep breath and said "I'm sorry pumpkin, just go play okay? I'll make you some dinner in a little bit."

"Fine" she mumbled as she ran out the door past Thomas.

Thomas just stood there staring at Newt. "Well are you coming in or not?" Newt said.

"Uh- yea" Thomas said as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He sat down next to Newt on the bed. A silence filled the room before Thomas worked up the courage to finally say something. "I'm sorry I left earlier."

"It's okay" Newt said quietly, although it wasn't.

"I was just confused" Thomas said.

"I know you are Tommy, and that's okay. But I don't want to be your little experiment. I don't want to be that boy you kissed one weekend because you were bored with your perfect life and you never talked to again."

"Newt, that's not what this is" Thomas said. "This is obviously new to me, but this isn't something I did because I was bored and it definitely isn't something I'm going to drop after a weekend."

For some reason that Newt couldn't explain, he believed him, but it still didn't clarify anything. "Then what is this?" Newt asked.

Thomas made his cute little confused face. "I still don't know," he said "I don't know anything other than I liked kissing you and I like being around you and I don't want whatever we have to stop."

Newt took a moment to contemplate what he had said. He wanted more answers,  _needed_ more, but it didn't seem like he was getting any right now. A part of him shouted that this was all happening too fast, but he shut that part down. He remembered how much he struggled with his own sexuality back in junior high and he realized he can't pressure Thomas about his own. Finally he smiled and said "that's good enough for now."

Thomas smiled at Newt and leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

This time, the kiss was more heated. The pit of Newt's stomach felt like it caught on fire. Thomas put his hand on Newt's face and moved his lips against Newt's. Newt responded by putting his hands around Thomas's neck and slipping his tongue into Thomas's mouth.

Thomas leaned into it and Newt felt Thomas's tongue against his own. This boy- Shuck, this boy knew how to kiss. Newt had only ever kissed Alby in his life, and this was entirely different. _Better_ different. His mouth tasted like coffee and Newt wanted nothing more than to taste every inch of Thomas. He wanted to rip away the layers of clothes between them and really be with him, but he told himself to calm down. He couldn't pressure Tommy into all of that.

So they remained, sitting on the bed kissing. Eventually, Thomas pulled away and Newt almost cringed at the loss of contact.

Thomas was smiling like a dork, his lips pink and swollen. "I have to go to basketball practice but um... I'll see you at school tomorrow, right?" he said.

"Right" Newt said and Thomas pecked him on the lips before leaving. Newt lied back on his bed, blared his music, and stared at the ceiling doing exactly as he had been doing an hour ago, only now he was smiling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya liked! Please tell me what you thought! I'll probably add a few more chapters tonight!


	6. Shuckiest Shuck-Faced Shuck in the World

**Thomas:**

Thomas stood at his locker shoving books in. "Dude," Minho said "Brenda is staring daggers into you."

Thomas glanced over at Brenda, who was indeed, staring daggers at him. She was standing next to Teresa who looked like she was trying to calm her down. Thomas tore his stare away from her and looked at Minho. "Should I go talk to her?" he asked.

"I dunno, do you want her back?" Minho said.

"Shuck no" Thomas said, probably a bit too harshly.

"Damn alright" Minho said. "Wait.. Is there another girl?"

"No!" Thomas said immediately, but then felt guilty for lying.  _Well it's not a lie,_ he thought.  _There's no other girl._  Before Minho could ask more questions he said "look I'll go talk to her and apologize for being a slinthead, but I'm tellin' her we're through for good."

With that, he walked over to Brenda and Teresa. "Hey, uh- can I talk to you?" he said to Brenda.

She just stared at him and Teresa spoke up. "Well, I'll leave you two.." and she walked away.

Thomas took a deep breath and said "I'm sorry I was being an ass the other night, but I think breaking up was the right thing to do."

"Oh that's what you think, is it? Wanna know what I think?" she said in a voice that made Thomas extremely sure he didn't want to know. "I think you can go shuck yourself" she said and plowed her way past Thomas.

Thomas frowned. He turned and walked back over to Minho. "Well, that went well" he said plainly.

Minho laughed, "yea I could tell." He glanced over Thomas's shoulder. "Speaking of people staring at you..." he said. Thomas turned around in time to see Newt shove his face into his locker. Thomas couldn't help but smile. "What's going on with you two?"

Thomas tore his gaze away from Newt and stared at Minho. "What're you talking about?" he asked. He could feel his heart beating faster. Did Minho know?

"It's just- Well Newt's not really the type of guy we normally hang out with" Minho said. Thomas raised his eyebrows. He could feel anger starting to flood his body, and Minho picked up on it. "Not that I don't like him or anything" he said defensively. "He's cool- all British and whatnot- but you just seem to _really_ like him, and you haven't picked up any new friends like that since Teresa and I in elementary school."

Thomas tried his best to shrug innocently. "Mr. D asked me to tutor him and I like him, alright?" he said. "Plus he doesn't have any friends in this country. So just be nice and give him a chance, okay?"

Minho shrugged. "Alright shank" he said. They both glanced back over at Newt only to catch him staring again.

"I'm guna go say hi" Thomas said as he turned around and started towards Newt.

"Alright" Minho said as he kept in step with Thomas.  _Go away Minho, go away go away_ he willed, but of course Minho didn't. Thomas mentally cursed himself for telling Minho to give him a chance.

"Uh- hey" Thomas said to Newt.

Newt retreated from his hiding spot in his locker. "Hey Tommy" he said and then noticed Minho and his smile wavered ever so slightly. "Uh- hi Minho."

Minho nodded and slapped him on the arm. "How's it goin'? Thanks for taking care of this shuckface the other night."

Newt shrugged. "No problem" he said, and Thomas couldn't help but smile at Newt. He could tell he was nervous around Thomas's friends and he found it kind of cute.

"No really" Thomas said, "I was shit-faced."

"True" Minho said. "Not that I can speak... Anyways normally I take care of this slinthead when he gets like that, but you took him away before I could. I'm starting to think Thomas here is replacing me."

Before Thomas could stop himself, he burst out laughing. "Slim it Minho, he's not replacing you" he said.

Newt smirked. "Yea, I've got the feeling my and Tommy's relationship is nothing like your's and his" he said and he met Thomas's eyes.

Thomas felt a blush creep onto his cheeks before Minho said "that's probably true, me and Tommy here-"

"Don't call me Tommy"

"Me and  _Thomas_ here have been friends since pee-wee basketball leagues" he said. "Speaking of which our season opener is Friday."

"Yea" Thomas said "you should come watch."

Newt made a weird face. "A basketball game?" he said.

"Well... yea, I want you to see me play" Thomas said, but then he realized Minho was giving him a weird look. Thomas felt his face heat up and he cleared his throat. "And you know- everyone goes to the season opener."

Just then, the bell rang and Thomas had never been more thankful. He snuck a look at Newt's eyes and waited for his response. Newt finally rolled his eyes and said "I'll be there Tommy."

"Good that" Thomas said, and he tried to hide the giant smile creeping onto his face as he walked to class.

* * *

**Newt:**

Newt stared at the clock and counted the seconds until the bell would finally ring and he could leave. He was in history which had become his knew least favorite class because not only was it boring, but it was one of the few classes Thomas wasn't in. Finally, the bell rang and Newt practically jumped out of his desk.

He walked out of the classroom and ran straight into Thomas. He almost fell over, but Thomas settled him by putting his hands on his hips. "Shuck Newt" Thomas said with a smile. He looked into Newt's eyes and whispered "falling for me much?"

Newt blushed. "Slim it" he said back, "you're the one waiting for me outside my class."

Just then, Newt heard Minho yell "THOMAS" from down the hall. Thomas immediately removed his hands and jumped away from Newt.

Newt barely had time to roll his eyes before Minho came running up behind Thomas. "Guys, I got  _great_ news" he said. "I, being the best friend humanly possible, have set us up with 3 hot chicks."

Thomas made a face. "You- you did what?"

"It needed to be done slinthead. You gotta get over Brenda, and Newt here doesn't seem to  _ever_ talk to  _any_ girl" Minho said "so I got us dates for tomorrow night."

"Uh- actually Minho I'm-" Newt started to say, but Thomas cut him off by throwing an arm around his shoulder.

"We'll be there" Thomas said.

"Good that" Minho said, "now come on lets get to practice."

Newt stared at Thomas, waiting for him to say  _sorry Newt & I can't go on dates with girls considering Newt's gay and we're together_, but of course he didn't. Thomas just clapped Newt on the shoulder and said "I'll be at your house after practice to work on math" and walked off with Minho.

Newt tried his hardest not to get angry with Thomas. He had a feeling Thomas wouldn't want to tell people about them, but he didn't think he'd still be going out on dates with girls. And he  _really_ didn't think he'd be having Newt go out on dates with girls.

Newt wasn't ashamed of who he was, and Thomas shouldn't be either.

* * *

**Thomas:**

_I'm a shucking idiot_  he thought as he drove to Newt's.  _If there was an award for the shuckiest shuck-faced shuck in the world, then I'd get it. Awarded to Thomas for setting the guy he likes up with a female. What am I doing?_

He pulled into Newt's driveway and took a deep breath before getting out of his car. He knew Newt would be pissed at him, shuck why wouldn't he be?

Thomas finally plucked up the courage to knock on the door, and it swung open to reveal a very angry Newt. "Uh.. hey" Thomas said.

Newt just stared at him and took a step back so Thomas could walk into the room. He took off his shoes and hung up his jacket. Thomas turned to see Newt hadn't moved. He was still standing next to the open door with his arms crossed and an expression that could kill.

Thomas sighed and closed the door. He put his hands on Newt's hips and said "Newt, I'm sorry."

Newt shoved past him and walked into the kitchen. Thomas followed and figured he should start explaining. "Please don't kill me" he said, "I don't know why I agreed to that date. I just couldn't tell Minho about us.. he- he wouldn't understand."

"And why couldn't I tell him I'm gay?" Newt said "Why do I have to participate in this lie?"

"It's not a lie" Thomas said "it's just... not telling him everything. A-and I just want him to like you."

Newt's face sunk. "And he wouldn't like me if he knew I was gay?" he asked.

Thomas wanted to punch himself in the face. "That is NOT what I meant!" Thomas said. "I just meant that... I want him to get to know you as you, and not focus on something dumb like that."

Smoke was practically coming out of Newt's ears.  _Well this always worked when Brenda was pissed..._ he thought as he took a step towards Newt. He placed his hands on Newt's hips and leaned close to him. "I'm sorry" he whispered into Newt's ear. "Please just do this for me. I talked to Minho, your date is Teresa and she knows about us. Just think of it like a night out with friends, okay?" After he said the last words he placed his lips on Newt's neck.

Newt took a deep, shakey breath. "Fine, Tommy" he said "but if Minho's really your friend, you shouldn't have to hide who you are."

Thomas sighed and put his head on Newt's shoulder. "I know" he said. "I'll tell him eventually, okay? I just need a little more time."

"Okay" Newt mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Thomas. Thomas lifted his face and kissed Newt on the lips, but Newt pulled away. "Tommy, I'm guna fail this math test."

Thomas laughed. "Alright, lets work."

"Maybe if I do well on the practice test, we can celebrate" Newt said as he winked and turned around to sit down at the table.

Thomas smiled, he was about to teach math at warp speed.


	7. What the SHUCK Are You Doing?

**Thomas:**

He smiled and glanced up from Newt's practice test. "See, you know this stuff" he said.

"Wait- is that actually right?" Newt asked.

"Shuck yea it is" Thomas said.

Newt smiled triumphantly. "Maybe I won't fail after all" he said.

"You won't" Thomas said. "How bout we take a brake and go watch some TV? There's a game on."

"Sounds good to me" Newt said.

They sat down next to each other on the couch, and Newt had barely turned on the tv before Thomas started kissing his neck. He couldn't help it, the whole time Newt had been doing math Thomas had been staring at his pale neck and the intoxicating way his adam's apple bobbed up and down every time he swallowed. "So about that celebrating" he mumbled against Newt's skin. He started to suck Newt's neck and Newt let out a soft moan.

Newt moved his hand to Thomas's thigh and started rubbing it back and forth. "Well, we do have a lot to celebrate... Me understanding math is bloody miracle" he said, but Thomas could hardly comprehend his words. The feeling of Newt's hand rubbing his thigh was consuming his entire mind.

Thomas pulled away from Newt's neck and kissed him on the lips, with more force than he'd ever used before. Newt leaned into it and put his tongue into Thomas's mouth. Newt put his hands in Thomas's hair and Thomas couldn't handle the loss of contact on his thigh so he pulled Newt's hips and moved him so he was straddling Thomas. The pressure of his body against Thomas's was almost too much and it went straight to his groin, especially because Newt immediately ground his hips against Thomas's, and Thomas couldn't help but let out a breathy moan. He felt himself get hard and when Newt continued to grind against him, he thought he might blow his load right then and there.

Thomas ran his hands all over Newt's back, and Newt followed suit by letting his hands roam over Thomas's chest. All Thomas could think was  _this feels good, this feel so good. This is NOT what it felt like with Brenda, or any other girl for that matter. God, what is he doing with his tongue?_ His hands slid further down Newt's back so squeeze his ass. Thomas couldn't help but moan into Newt's mouth, it was all becoming too much. Newt ground harder against Thomas and slid his hand from Thomas's chest down to rest on the giant bulge in Thomas's pants.

Thomas froze and broke the kiss. "Um- Newt" he breathed. Newt tore his hand away and Thomas groaned at the loss. Why did he say anything? 

"I'm sorry Tommy, we can go slow" Newt said, his voice low.

Thomas stared at Newt. He was breathing hard and his lips were pink and swollen. He'd never seen anything so attractive in his life. Despite that, a part of him was screaming at him to slow down. "It's just- This is new to me" he said. "Stuff with a guy I mean- I've done stuff with girls, but- This is-"

Newt shut him up with a kiss. It was slow and sensual and it pushed him even closer to the edge than the grinding had. "It's okay Tommy" he whispered, he was so close that when his lips moved they brushed against Thomas's. "I want to do whatever you want to do" he said "so what do you want?"

"Can we um-" he started, but his voice was about 3 octaves too high so he cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Can we just keep doing what we're doing?" he asked.

Newt smiled at him. "Course Tommy" he said, before leaning down and kissing him again.

* * *

**Newt:**

A day later, Newt found himself in Thomas's car on the way to meet a girl who thinks shes on a date with Thomas. Minho was going on and on from the backseat about "how these chicks are smokin'" and how we "should be thanking him over and over again."

"Slim it, will ya?" Thomas said.

"Just saying" Minho said. "No offense Newt, but I was kind of surprised Teresa was so willing to go on a date with you."

Newt rolled his eyes.  _Yea, no offense or anything._ "It's just as friends" Newt said.

Minho laughed. "You'll never get laid with that spirit" he said "plus, just friends can lead to a lot more than friends."

Newt glanced at Thomas and Thomas winked before focusing back on the road.  _It sure can,_ he thought.

Thomas pulled into the movie theater and they went inside. The girls were already there, and the site of them made Newt want to curl in a ball and die. They were all incredibly attractive, and Newt knew they were the exact type of girls Thomas would go crazy over.

Minho went over and kissed one of them on the lips before putting his arm around her. "Hey Harriet" he said. "Thomas, this is Jane. Jane, Thomas."

This Jane girl was dressed in a skirt and tanktop that was so low cut even Newt couldn't help but look. He glanced at Thomas and saw Thomas openly staring with his mouth open.  _Bloody slinthead._ Newt took the opportunity to elbow Thomas in the ribs.

Thomas jumped and shot Newt a glare. "Uh- hi Jane" he said, and they walked towards the theater.

Teresa stayed back with Newt and whispered into his ear, "don't worry. He's crazy about you."

* * *

**Thomas:**

Thomas sat between Jane and Minho. Thomas felt like curling into a ball and disappearing. This whole ordeal would be a lot easier if it weren't for two things, 1. if Minho wasn't sucking face right next to him putting an awkward pressure on him and Jane, and 2. if Jane wasn't so ridiculously hot it made him want to stab his eyeballs out.

Scratch that, not 2 things, 3 things. The 3rd being Jane leaning over and rubbing her hand on Thomas's thigh. He tried to subtly indicate to her he wasn't going to fool around with her by leaning away, but instead she just moved her hand further up his thigh.

He didn't know what to do, so he just stood up. Everyone turned to look at him and he said "uh- I'm going to get some popcorn. Newt, come with me." It was too dark to see Newt's expression, but he got up and followed Thomas out of the theater.

As soon as they got into the hallway Thomas grabbed Newt's arm and pulled him off to a secluded part at end of the hallway. "You were right. This was a terrible idea." Thomas said simply.

Newt rolled his eyes. "You sure Tommy? You seem pretty interested that girl's tanktop" he said.

Thomas's face turned red and he said "Newt I'm not into her. I'm trying to come up with a way to let her down nicely."

Newt practically growled. "How bout I tell her to stop running her hands all over my bloody boyfriend" he said.

Thomas raised his eyebrows. "Did you just call me your boyfriend?" he said.

Newt's face turned bright red. "Uh- Tommy- I didn't-" he rambled, but Thomas glanced around to make sure they were alone before leaning down to kiss Newt.

He pulled away and said "I like it" before kissing him again. Newt put his hands on Thomas's hips and Thomas tangled his hands in Newt's hair.

Looking back, Thomas  _knew_ kissing in the corner of the hallway was stupid. He  _knew_ anyone could walk by. He  _knew_ that they should be smarter than that.

And yet, Newt's lips against him seemed to over power all these thoughts, so he ignored them. He ignored them long enough to hear Minho say

"What the SHUCK are you doing?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya liked! Please tell me your thoughts!


	8. Well You Bloody Found Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas has to deal with the aftermath of Minho catching them.

**Thomas:**

"What the SHUCK are you doing?"

Thomas broke away from Newt and stared at Minho.  _Shuck, shuck, shuck, shuck, shuck._ "Um- we- it's- Minho- _just listen_ " he rambled, no real intentions behind his words. This was NOT how he wanted Minho to find out.

Minho just stared, his expression showed extreme confusion. He shook his head and took a step back. "I was just going to get Harriet some candy" he said. "I couldn't find you guys so I came looking for you."

Thomas tried to form words, but his mouth forgot how to function. Newt spoke up instead. "Well you bloody found us."

Minho looked like he hadn't heard Newt. Thomas would sell his soul to know what Minho was thinking right now, but his expression revealed nothing. The tension in the air made Thomas want to dissolve into nothingness.

"I should get back to Harriet" Minho finally mumbled as he turned and left.

Thomas turned to Newt, who looked as upset as Thomas. "Tommy- I'm sorry. I know you didn't want to tell him yet."

Suddenly anger filled Thomas, why should he have to hide the from Minho? What kind of reaction was that? He turned and punched the wall. He was breathing hard and he thought about punching it again, but then he felt Newt's hands on his shoulders. "Tommy, calm down" he said kindly.

Thomas took a deep breath and told himself to calm down. "Lets get back to the movie" he said, and he walked back to the theater.

* * *

**Newt:**

The rest of the movie was, needless to say, the single most awkward experience in the history of the earth. As soon as it was over Teresa pulled Newt aside and whispered. "What the shuck is going on? Minho and Thomas look like they're guna kill each other" she said.

He sighed and whispered "Minho saw me and Thomas making out in the hallway."

Teresa's made an unpleasant face and said "you shouldn't have been making out in the hallway."

"Well gee Teresa, that thought has never occurred to me" he said. They walked out of the theater, Minho and Thomas silent and the other girls whispering, clearly annoyed by the boys behavior.

They stood there awkwardly in the parking lot, with nothing much to do other than say  _see ya, sorry for this awkward date now please don't kill each other._

"Well that was... fun" Jane said. "We'll see you later" and her and the other girls walked off to their car.

Newt glanced between Thomas and Minho, who were avoiding each other's eyes. "Well are we going to bloody stand here all day?" Newt said.

With out saying a word they all got into Minho's car. Silence filled the air and Newt wanted nothing more than to break it and say something, anything, that would make this better for Thomas, but he had no idea what to say. Silence was a  _really_ weird reaction to seeing your best friend making out with a guy.

Eventually, Thomas seemed to explode. He let out a strangled yell and smacked the dash board. "Shuck Minho! Would you just say something!" he yelled.

Minho just stared at the road and kept driving, but Thomas didn't stop. "You're supposed to be my best friend!"

"Really?" Minho said, his voice calm, but anger was fueling it. "Because you didn't feel the need to tell me you're  _gay._ "

"I'm not gay! Shuck, why does everyone assume that? And I didn't tell you about Newt because I knew you'd react like this!" he said. Newt felt incredibly out of place right now, he wanted to sink back into his seat and disappear, this should have been a private conversation between friends.

"React like what? Has it occurred to you I'm more pissed you didn't think you could tell me than I am that you're dating a guy?" Minho said. "I mean shuck Thomas, I was surprised to see you sucking face with Newt, but come on you're my friend." Minho sighed dramatically before continuing. "I just wish you thought you could trust me" he mumbled.

Newt glanced at Thomas, his expression was filled with guilt. "I'm sorry" Thomas mumbled.

Silence filled the car once again, and Newt took the opportunity to speak up. "Look Minho, Tommy was just nervous. You can't be mad at him for that, it's hard for people to come out to their friends. So you two need to get the bloody hell over it, right now" he announced, but then he thought he might have over stepped so he added "uh... good that?"

There was yet another awkward silence, but eventually they both mumbled "good that."

They pulled into Newt's driveway and Newt said something that was probably stupid. "Do you guys wanna come in and hang out?"

Surprisingly, Minho said "yea, sounds good."

So they went inside and sat on the couch to watch the game, Thomas holding Newt's hand and Minho and Thomas commenting each and every play of the game. It was awkward at first, and a little forced, but eventually they fell into something that was almost normal.

Towards the end of the game, Thomas leaned over and whispered into Newt's ear "Thank you."

* * *

**Thomas:**

Thomas sat on the couch, Newt's head resting on his shoulder. He glanced down at their interlaced finger and rubbed his thumb back and forth on the back of Newt's hand. It was getting kind of late, so Minho had already left and Newt had fallen asleep. Thomas couldn't help but stare at Newt, he looked ridiculously adorable. He took in Newt's every feature. The slope of his nose, his beautiful eyelashes, the way his chest rose and fell with every breath. He leaned over and kissed Newt lightly on the forehead.

"So you  _are_ Newtie's boyfriend" a small voice said from behind Thomas. He turned to see Newt's sister standing there clutching a teddy-bear.

Thomas smiled. "Yea, I am" he said.

She smiled and hugged her teddy. "Good" she said "I like you."

"I like you too" Thomas said. He checked his watch, "it's kind of late, shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Newt normally reads me a story before bed" she said.

Thomas glanced at Newt, he looked way too peaceful to wake up and he slipped his hand from Newt's and lied his head down on the couch. "I'll do it" Thomas said as he grabbed Sally's hand and lead her to her bedroom. "So what are we reading?" he asked as she crawled into bed. She patted the spot next to her and he sat down. She curled up next to him and handed Thomas  _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone._

"Newt reads me a chapter every night" she said.

Thomas smiled, not that he would ever admit it to anyone, he'd read the Harry Potter books at least 7 times. He opened the book and started to read.

About ten minutes later, Newt stepped into the room. His hair was standing up in weird directions and he had the cute look about him that he got after he'd just woken up. Newt took in the scene and smiled.

"Newt! There's a troll in the school!" Sally cheered.

Newt smirked, "no way" he said.

"It's true!" she said "come read with us!"

Newt went over and set on the other side of Sally. He looked over at Thomas and said "I can take over if you wanna get going home."

Thomas looked into Newt's eyes and smiled. He felt so happy in that moment, he didn't even consider leaving. "I'm good right here" he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Lemme know what you thought!


	9. Basketball, Fires, and Beer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho and Thomas talk about Newt before heading to the game.  
> After the game they all head to a bonfire, and Newt gets a little carried away.

**Thomas:**

Thomas and Minho sat on the couch doing their typical pregame warm up which consisted of feasting on pasta and gatorade while playing a video game that consists of a lot of violence. It was nice to fall back into a normal pattern with Minho, things had been kind of awkward all week.

But now, things were normal between them again.

Or at least, he thought they were until Minho blurted out in the middle of their game "are you screwing Newt?"

Thomas choked on a noodle and dropped his controller. Thomas coughed and Minho paused the game and patted him on the back. "Don't die" Minho said.

Thomas regained his composure and took a sip of his gatorade. "I'm okay probably" he said, avoiding Minho's question, but apparently Minho wasn't going to let it drop.

"So are you?" he said, and Thomas just made a face.

Minho stared expectantly and Thomas sighed and said "no Minho, it's only been like a week."

"But you're going to?"

"Maybe."

"You guys are doing other stuff?"

"Yea... kinda."

"Do you  _want_ to do it?"

"Minho!" Thomas said "why are you asking me this?"

Minho shrugged and picked his controller up and kept playing. "I don't know" he said "I'm just trying to wrap my head around this."

"And you're guna do that by asking about our sex life?" Thomas said. Minho visibly cringed at the phrase.

"No..." he said "I just don't get it. You were always so into chicks, I mean you and Brenda used to be all over each other, and then out of the blue you've dumped Brenda and you're groping a boy. This all happened really fast, man."

Thomas sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I know this seems fast, but it's... I'm guna say this klunk once and we're never talking about this again, good that?" he said. Minho looked at him and nodded. "I  _do_ like girls. But I like Newt too. He walked into school and- and I don't know there was an immediate attraction. I don't know why, I tried not to act on it for a while, but I just couldn't stay away from him." He took another deep breath before adding the last part. "I- I think I might be bisexual."

Minho glaced at Thomas and then back at the TV. He nodded slowly. "Okay" he said, and took a long breath before adding "whatever you are, we're still friends."

Thomas smiled and grabbed his own controller. "I know we are" he said.

"You're not into me, are you?" Minho said.

Thomas turned to him, suddenly angry and tried to gauge if he was serious or not, but then Minho broke out in laughter. Thomas reached over and punched Minho in the arm. "Slim it shuckface" he said, but he couldn't help but laugh.

"Whatever bro" Minho said.

* * *

**Newt:**

Newt sat on the bleachers next to Teresa watching a bunch of sweaty boys running around playing with a ball. He watched Thomas dribble down the court and lay up the ball. The crowd cheered and Newt couldn't help but smile and clap along with everyone else. Sweat dripped from Thomas's face and the veins in the arms were bulging.  _I mean this could be worse,_ he thought. Newt forced his eyes away, his thoughts were starting to wander towards things he shouldn't be thinking when he's in public. In his defense, he hadn't gotten laid in almost two months and he understood that Thomas needed to take things slowly, but still... _Those arms_...

"They're so good it's almost not fair" Teresa said. "I mean it's not like their egos need any more fluffing."

Newt laughed. "That's probably true" he said. He stared at Thomas as he defended some muscular guy on the other team. Newt couldn't draw his eyes away from Thomas's arms. "I never really understood why people liked watching basketball so much, but I think I'm starting to see the light."

Teresa laughed, "yea, they're all pretty hot" she said. "God, I wish Minho wasn't such an asshole, I mean he is yummy."

Newt looked over at Minho, and he couldn't bring himself to disagree with Teresa. He felt guilty thinking that so he just raised his eyebrows and shrugged. Teresa snorted "convincing" she said.

Newt glanced at her and smiled. "Don't know what you're talking about" he said.

"Mhmm" she said "so are you going to the fire after the game?"

"I dunno, Tommy wants me to, but the last fire didn't go so well" he said. In all honesty, Newt felt a little ridiculous being at the game period let alone the after-game party. He kind of felt like a dumb cheerleader girlfriend coming to watch their oh-so-perfect boyfriend play on the varsity team. These were _not_ the type of people he normally hung out with. If his friends from London saw him now... Well they were the type of people who sat around and made fun of people like Thomas and Minho.

"All the more reason to go" Teresa said, pulling him from his thoughts. "You should have better fire memories."

"What is with this place and bonfires? Don't you people ever do anything else?" Newt asked.

"No, we don't" she said. "There's nothing else to do in this town. So get used to basketball games, fires, and beer."

Newt was about to complain, but then the buzzer went off indicating the end of the game. Thomas clapped his hands together and Minho jumped on his back, the crowd cheered to celebrate the win. Thomas's eyes scanned the crowd and landed on Newt's. He smiled and winked at Newt before going to slap hands with the other team.

Newt felt himself smiling like an idiot, Thomas had looked for  _him_ after the game, and that wink made his stomach to a flip. "I think I can get used to this" he said.

* * *

**Thomas:**

"Seriously though, did you see me sink that 3 right at the beginning of the game?" Thomas said "totally set the mood of the game."

Newt smiled. "Yea Tommy I saw it" he said as he took a sip of his beer. They stood next to the fire and the light of the flames danced off Newt's face. "You were bloody amazing."

Thomas felt his insides burn. "So you had fun at the game?" he asked.

"Yea, I did" Newt said. He took another swig of his beer and said, his words slurred, "you look real bloody good in your little uniform."

Thomas laughed, "you're a lightweight aren't you?" he asked as he downed the rest of his beer.

"What's that suppos'd mean?" Newt asked.

"It means that's your second beer and you're already past the gone" Thomas said.

Newt made a confused face that Thomas found adorable. "I'm guna go get  _myself_ another beer, you don't need anymore" Thomas said.

Thomas made it his personal mission to get as equally wasted as Newt, which turned out to be difficult considering Newt had somehow managed to get his hands on another beer. So they stood by the fire and sipped on beers for the rest of the night, talking about stupid things with Minho, Teresa, and other random shanks from the basketball team.

Eventually, Thomas and Newt were so gone they could hardly stand. "I mean it when I said I liked your uniform Tommy" Newt said, his voice low and words slurring. "You were s'all sweaty 'n stuff. I just wanted to rip it right off you and.." Newt leaned with his arms around Thomas's neck. He bit his lip and was staring at Thomas like he was piece of meat he wanted to devour. Thomas licked his lips and considered kissing Newt, but then Minho came over and forced himself between the two.

"Not such a good idea Thomas" he said. Minho was the DD for the night, so he was sober. Thomas's brain seemed to catch up to reality and remember they were surrounded by people who didn't know he and Newt were together.

"Oh yea... people" Thomas mumbled.

"Yea, okay. Lets get you shanks home" Minho said.

"I can't go home! I'm drunk!" Thomas said.

"Your parents are out of town shuckface, we've been planning to crash at your house all week" Minho said, as he tried to lead them towards Thomas's car.

"Oh yeaaaaaaaaa..." Thomas said. "Oh Minho you're the best friend ever, I love you so much."

"I know you do, you tell me every time I DD" Minho said as he practically shoved Thomas and Newt into the back of the car.

Thomas must have passed out because the next thing he remembered was Minho smacking him telling him to "get his shank butt out of the car." He stumbled out of the car and almost fell, which Newt actually  _did_ fall. After Newt managed to stand up again Minho lead them up to Thomas's room.

"Get to sleep slinthead" Minho said "I'll crash on the couch, Newt you can take the- oh okay nevermind" he said, and made a weird face as Thomas climbed onto his bed and pulled Newt with him, taking him into his arms. "Okay well.. I'm just going to leave now..." he said and he walked out of the room.

"Tommy I think you weirded out Minho" Newt mumbled, he was lying on top of Thomas, his head on his chest.

"Oops" he said "he'll get over it."

Newt lifted his head and moved his legs so he was straddling Thomas. "Good that" he said and he leaned down and started to kiss Thomas's neck. Thomas responded by shoving his hands under Newt's shirt and yanking it over Newt's head. Newt tossed it aside and Thomas did the same with his own.

Newt continued on Thomas's neck and Thomas moaned "shuck Newt.." Newt ground his hips against Thomas's and moaned into his skin. Next thing he knew Newt was kissing his was down Thomas's chest, and that's the last thing Thomas can remember from that night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know how many of you are from the rural midwest, but I can tell you games, fires, and beer are pretty much 90% of highschool where I live. We really have nothing better to do and most of what goes down in this story is what goes down in my town. If you're from the city- Well just know that sports are VERY important in small towns. Pretty much everyone goes and they don't tend to be the most accepting people. That and people like their bonfires.
> 
> Anywhom please enjoy this story! Lemme know what you thought!


	10. This Isn't What It Looks Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas's parents come home early to a not-so-nice surprise.

**Minho:**

Minho woke up to the sound of the front door opening. He sat up on the couch and saw Thomas's parents walk in. Thomas's mom smiled, "hello Minho" she said.

"Uh- hey Mr. & Mrs. E" he said as he checked his watch, it was only 9:00. "You guys are home early, I thought you weren't coming back till this afternoon?"

"Well our schedule got moved around, so here we are. Is Thomas still asleep?" she asked.

"Uh yea I think so, we stayed up kinda late celebrating the big win" Minho said.

"We'll go upstairs and wake him up" said Thomas's mom. "You know, say hello and apologize again for missing the game."

Minho practically jumped out of the couch. He didn't quite know what condition Thomas and Newt were in upstairs, but he had a feeling Thomas wouldn't want his parents bursting on them. "I'll go get him" he said.

"Oh that's fine honey," she said as they started towards the stairs. "We'll wake him."

"No!" Minho practically yelled. He tried to recover the situation. "Yo-you're probably tired from the long drive. Just sit down and relax. He can come down on his own- THOMAS" he yelled, hoping Thomas would hear and pick up on the situation.

Thomas's parents stared at Minho, and he smiled innocently, but apparently Thomas's dad wasn't buying it. "Does he have a girl up there? Is that why you're not letting us go up there?" he said, his voice angry.

"No! There's no girl up there" he said, which wasn't a lie. "I was just trying to be nice."

"Minho stop trying to cover for him" Thomas's dad said. "We're going upstairs" and with that they started up the stairs. Minho followed them and stomped as loudly as possible in an attempt to give Thomas a warning.

He knew Thomas's parents, and he knew they wouldn't react to kindly to finding Thomas in bed with a guy. His parents were Catholic, or at least they were the type of people who pretended to be. They went to church on the major holidays and enforced the worst parts of the religion, which included the idea that homosexuals burn in hell.

Even despite their religion, they still would NEVER be okay with Thomas and Newt being together. Minho knew they were all about appearances and that they wouldn't be okay with this. He knew of course, because his family was the same way. They were the "cool guys." They played basketball like they were supposed to and they dated cheerleaders like they were supposed to.

And when they did something they weren't supposed to, something that would put a scratch in their perfect image, their parents did anything they could to cover it up and make it disappear.

As they walked up the stairs Minho became more and more nervous for Thomas.  _Come on Thomas,_ he thought.  _Just hear us and wake up._

* * *

**Thomas:**

"THOMAS" Thomas groaned and opened his eyes. He glanced down to see Newt resting his head on his chest. Newt had just woken up too, but he didn't look like he intended to move. Thomas took in the situation. They were both shirtless, cuddling on his bed.

_What happened last night?_ He asked himself,  _we didn't- No. Did we? You'd think I'd remember it if we did. We didn't. ...right?_

He was pulled away from his thoughts by Newt's voice. "Tell that shuckface to shut up, my head is bloody killing me" Newt mumbled into Thomas's chest.

"Maybe if we just ignore him long enough he'll leave us alone" Thomas said. He rubbed his eyes, "shuck Newt I'm so hung over."

"So am I" Newt mumbled.

There was a loud banging on the stair and it sounded like a tribe of elephants were coming up the stairs. Through the door, he could hear muffled voices.  _What the shuck? Who's here?_

" _Shuck_ " Thomas whispered.

He barely had time to react before his door swung open revealing his parents and a very worried looking Minho. Thomas bolted up right, and by doing so he shoved Newt off the bed. Which was really a terrible move considering he pulled most of the blanket off of both the boys, revealing they were both in nothing but boxers.

Thomas stared at his parents, but they just stood there speechless.

"Shucking hell" Minho said as he threw his hands into the air and smashed his head into the wall. Thomas thought that was a pretty good representation of how he felt right now.

"Mom.. Dad.. This isn't what it looks like" he said.

His dad looked like he was about to explode, but his mom placed a hand on his chest. "Okay honey, I'm sure its not" she said, clearly trying to keep her voice calm. "Wh-who's your friend?" Her voice shook, it was the annoying high pitched voice she used when she was faking happiness.

Newt sat on the floor, covering himself with Thomas's blanket. He looked incredibly awkward and not sure what to do. "I-I'm Newt" he said.

"You need to leave right now" Thomas's dad said, his voice loud and angry.

"Dad-" Thomas started.

"Get out of my house" he thundered, "Thomas get dressed and come downstairs. You have 2 minutes." He turned and marched out of the room, his mom following.

Minho stood there staring at Thomas, his face full of sympathy for Thomas. "Do you want me to stay or go?" he asked.

Thomas sighed and put his face in his hands. This was what he'd been fearing the most since he started liking Newt. "Could you give Newt a ride home?" he asked.

"Sure" he said, "I'll- uh- give you a minute." He walked out of the room and closed the door.

Newt pulled on his pants and t-shirt. "Tommy... are you okay?" he asked.

"Not really" Thomas said.

Newt stepped towards him and placed a hand on Thomas's cheek. "It's going to be okay" Newt said as he bent down and kissed Thomas lightly. "Call me later and tell me how it went?"

Thomas nodded, and Newt walked out of the room leaving Thomas completely alone to face his worst nightmare.

* * *

**Newt:**

Newt paced his room back and forth, his music blaring. He'd never been so nervous for Thomas before. Newt felt a sense of responsibility for getting Thomas into this situation. Coming out to your parents its a hard thing to do, and you shouldn't be forced into it. But now, Thomas didn't have much of a choice.

The music was so loud, Newt hardly heard the knock on the door. He turned down his music and said "come in."

His mom stepped into the room and closed the door. "What's bothering you?" she asked.

"Nothing" he said.

His mom rolled her eyes and sat down on his bed. "You don't blare your music like that unless there's something bothering you" she said, all too knowing. Newt sighed and sat down next to her on the bed. "Is it about this Thomas boy?"

"No" Newt said in a small voice. He glanced at his mom and she saw right through him. He couldn't help but smile. "Maybe" he said.

"I knew it" she said. "He's a very nice boy, you know. But if he did something to hurt my little boy I'll track his snotty basketball playing butt down and-"

"MUM" Newt said, " _he_ didn't do anything, it's his parents. They didn't know we're together and they walked in on us... kissing." He figured kissing was a better thing to say to his mom than 'lying in bed practically naked after a night of heavy drinking.' "Anyways, they didn't seem to happy about it" he said. "I'm just worried about him."

His mom gave him a warm smile that made him feel a little better. "Honey it's hard for a parent at first when their child comes out to them" she said.

Newt rolled his eyes. "It doesn't  _have_ to be" he said. "When I told you I'm gay you said, and I quote, 'I'm glad you told me. It's important you stay true to who you are, and that you remember I love who you are no matter what.'"

His mom just smiled at him. "Yea, well not everyone can have a perfect mother like you do" she said.

Newt laughed and hugged his mom. "Well they should" he said.

Just then, he heard a knock on the door. "Hopefully that's Tommy and his parents haven't killed him" Newt said. He got up and went to answer the door, but when he did he found himself staring at Minho instead of Thomas. "Minho?" he said "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to update you on loverboy" Minho said. "And then we're going to go break him out of the prison that is his house."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya liked it! Lemme know what you thought!


	11. Shuck, You Don't Remember Either?

**Newt:**

Newt found himself in the passenger seat of Minho's pick up truck, at midnight, heading towards Thomas's house. After Minho had told him about Thomas's parents phsyco freak out they had decided to wait until the middle of the night to break Thomas free. Apparently, Thomas's parents had freaked out worse than they ever had. His mom had done as she normally did and tried to completely ignore the problem, insisting that Newt was just Thomas's friend, but Thomas snapped and screamed at his parents saying Newt was his boyfriend and they needed to get over it.

They didn't take kindly to that, his dad grounded him, took his phone, and forbid him from ever seeing Newt again. Apparently, Thomas was only aloud to call Minho because his mom had said Minho was a "good hetero influence," but besides the ten minute phone conversation Thomas hasn't been allowed to speak to anyone.

So now, here they were, pulling into a driveway three houses down from Thomas's. "Come on, lets go" Minho said as he got out of the truck.

Newt followed suit, they walked down the street in an awkward silence. This whole ordeal had been kind of awkward, they didn't have much in common other than their interest in Thomas.

When they got to the house Minho lead Newt to the side of the house and stopped at the bottom of the tree. "We're not climbing that are we?" Newt asked.

"Sure are" Minho said, but then he glanced at Newt's leg. "Uh- are you going to be able to? With the limp and all?"

Newt felt his face heat up. "Slim it, I'm fine" he said as he grabbed a branch and started to climb.

"Well okay then" Minho mumbled as he followed Newt up the tree.

Climbing was harder than he thought, and Newt's leg ached. But eventually, he made it close enough that he could jump onto the roof. This whole thing was probably incredibly stupid considering it was pitch black outside and he could hardly tell where the roof started and ended, but he landed on the roof and tried to regain his composure.

Only, he didn't have time to because Minho jumped onto the roof and smashing into Newt on the process. "Shuck Minho! Haven't you done this before?" he asked.

" _Yes._ " he said "but I'm normally drunk off my ass and climbing  _out_ of Thomas's window, not  _in._ "

Newt rolled his eyes. "Let's go" he mumbled.

They walked over to the window, which was already cracked open. Minho pushed it open and the boys crawled through it. The room was dark and Thomas was snoring. Minho grabbed something that looked like a book off the desk and they it in the direction of Thomas's bed. Apparently it hit the target because a groan came from Thomas's bed.

The lamp next to Thomas's bed flickered on and revealed an annoyed looking Thomas, but when he saw who was in his room his face lit up. Minho went over and flicked on the light. "It is true" Minho said "we, the best friends you've ever had, have come to stage a prison break."

Thomas sat up in his bed and locked eyes with Newt as he smiled. "Thanks guys" he said as he held up the book that had been thrown at him. "You could have been gentler.."

"Dude" Minho said "is that  _Harry Potter_?"

"Um- No." Thomas said as he shoved the book under his pillow. Minho burst out laughing and Thomas threw a pillow at him. "Slim it will ya? You'll wake my parents! And at least I know  _how_ to read."

"You slim it" Minho said "now lets go." With that, they climbed back out the window and down the tree.

They piled into Minho's truck and Minho started announcing their plans for the night. "First and foremost, we're going to get Teresa. Then we're headin' down to the Deadheads creek."

"The what?" Newt asked.

"Deadheads creek" Thomas said "don't ask why it's called that, it just is. It's back deep in the woods, but it's a nice place to hang out."

"Whatever you say Tommy" Newt said.

* * *

**Thomas:**

Thomas sat on the dirt ground, with his arm around Newt and Minho and Teresa sitting across from them. "I'm sorry Thomas, that  _sucks_ " Teresa said.

"Whatever" Thomas mumbled.

"Don't worry Thomas, I told Teresa to bring something to... cheer you up" Minho said and Teresa nodded as she started digging through her bag. She pulled out a bottle of vodka.

"Give it here" Thomas demanded. Teresa tossed him the bottle and he opened it and took a long swig.

"Shuck Thomas" Teresa said "luckily, I had a feeling that would happen." She pulled another bottle out of her bag and opened it.

Thomas rolled his eyes and took another swig before glancing at Newt. He tilted the bottle towards Newt and raised his eyes brows. Newt grabbed the bottle and took a drink, but then spit it out and started coughing.

Thomas laughed and grabbed the bottle from Newt. "Slow down there lightweight, it'll take a little getting used to" Thomas said as he took a long swing.

"You don't say" Newt said as he grabbed the bottle back and took a sip.

"Really though dude" Minho said "what're you guna do about your parents?"

Thomas groaned loudly. "Kill them" he said.

Minho laughed. "I'll support you in that" he said.

Thomas laughed. "I'm so sick of them" he said " _Play basketball Thomas, get all A's Thomas, keep the 'right kind' of company Thomas,_ be the cookie-cutter boy we want you to be Thomas, who cares about who you actually are!" He practically yelled the last part as he took a rock and threw it into the creek.

Newt scooted closer to Thomas and put his hand on his knee. "Tommy it's alright" he said.

"No, it's not" Thomas said.

"You're right" Minho said, "but we're alright. Nothing else is, but you've got us. We're here for you no matter what."

Newt leaned over and kissed Thomas's cheek before nuzzling in head into the crook of Thomas's neck. "I know you are" Thomas said. "And that's guna have to be enough for now."

* * *

**Newt:**

Newt lay between Thomas's legs, leaning against his chest. Thomas's chin was on the resting on the top of Newt's head. "Teresa, truth or dare?" Minho asked.

"Dare" she said.

"Hook up with me" he mumbled as he leaned over towards her.

She rolled her eyes and hit him in the head with the half-empty bottle of vodka. He fell over on his side and groaned. "Shuck Teresa, you can't blame a guy for trying" he said, and she shot him a look that could kill. "Okaaay moving on... Thomas truth or dare?"

"Truth" Thomas said.

"How far have you gone with Newt?" Teresa asked.

_Good question,_ Newt thought. "Uhhh..." Thomas started. Newt turned his head and looked up at Thomas who looked confused. "To be honest I don't remember..."

"Shuck you don't remember either?" Newt asked.

Teresa and Minho burst out laughing. "Shuck you guys!" Thomas said,"this isn't funny! What if we did  _it_ and I can't even remember."

"Tommy we didn't have sex" Newt said. "Trust me, I would know. I think I sucked you off, judging by the taste in my mouth when we woke up the next morning."

Thomas made a weird face before grabbing the bottle and downing the remaining vodka. "Alright Newtie-booty truth or dare?"

"Truth" he said.

"How'd you get your limp?" Minho said.

"Minho" Thomas said, his voice angry. " _Don't._ "

"It's okay Tommy" Newt said. "Y'all are lucky I'm drunk enough for this." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes while he spoke. "My dad died a few years ago, and it was really hard on me. I struggled for a while and one day I didn't feel like doing it anymore, and I was out hiking, and before I knew what I was doing I chucked myself off a cliff."

Silence filled the air, Thomas's arm wrapped tightly around Newt and he snuggled his cheek against Newt's air. "Newt" he whispered, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine Tommy" he said, "I'm better now. I am."

"Good" Thomas whispered, "cause I can't imagine life without you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya liked this chapter! Lemme know what you thought!


	12. I Want You Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Newt take a little walk.

**Newt:**

Newt and Thomas walked along the bank of the river, well more like stumbled considering they were both drunk, but they made their way along the creek. Thomas had pulled Newt aside saying he wanted to talk to him alone, so they left Teresa and Minho. They stumbled along, their arms around each other, partly because they wanted to be close to each other and partly because they needed to lean on each other for balance.

"Tommy, what'd you want to talk to me about?" Newt asked.

"What'd ya think?" Thomas said. "My parents think you're a demon sent from hell to ruin my life."

"Don't sugar coat it or anything" Newt mumbled.

"That  _was_ sugar coating it" he said "I'm just so sick of having to hide how I feel about you! Why do they care who I date? It doesn't change anything about me! I'm the same person I was when I was dating Brenda! Actually- that might not even be true, if anything, I'm a  _better_ person since we started dating."

"Tommy, I understand. I've been there" Newt said.

"Did your parents freak out when you came out?" Thomas asked.

"Um... no" Newt said, suddenly feeling like a fraud. "They were great actually, but the kids at school weren't. I got bullied a lot in middle school, but it got better when I got into highschool. The point being, it  _does_ get better. People get over their stupid issues and realize that you're right, you're the same Thomas they've always known. Minho did, and your parents will too."

Thomas nodded. "I hope you're right" he said.

"Tommy, I'm always right" Newt said.

Thomas smiled. "I know you are" he said as he turned and leaned in close to Newt.

Newt smirked. "Good that" Newt said in a small voice. Thomas put his hands on Newt's waist and leaned in to kiss him, but Newt turned his head away. "I dunno Tommy... I'm a bad influence... you shouldn't be smitten with someone like me.." he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Thomas laughed. "Smitten?" he said. "I think I'll smit with anyone I want." He tried once again to kiss Newt, but Newt stepped back.

"I don't know Tommy..." Newt said with a smirk.

"Come on Newt" Thomas said, stepping closer causing Newt to step back again, but this time Newt ran into a tree trunk. Thomas smiled and put his hands on the tree on either side of Newt's head. Thomas stared into Newt's eyes, the stare that always made Newt's heart throw a party. "Ya know, I wouldn't mind having a 'bad' influence like you" he said in a low voice that made Newt's stomach flip.

"Sure you can handle it?" Newt asked. Thomas simply rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss Newt, and this time he didn't even pretend to resist. Their lips met and Newt gave in completely. He put his hands on Thomas's neck and pulled him close.

Thomas broke the kiss and started to suck on Newt's neck. His hands moved to Newt's shoulders and then down his chest, he wrapped them around Newt's waist and squeezed his ass. Newt followed suit and slid his hands down Thomas's back and stopped on his ass,  _shuck this boy has a fine ass. God, I want him,_  He thought. Thomas laughed against Newt's skin. "I want you too" he said.

Newt felt his face heat up. "I- um- didn't mean to say that out loud" Newt said.

Thomas pulled away from Newt's neck and looked into his eyes. "It's okay. I  _want_ you too" he said.

Newt's heart almost exploded out of his chest. "T-tommy you're drunk... We can't screw for the first time drunk in the woods in the middle of the night as an act of revenge against your crazy parents" he said.

"Fine" Thomas said as he rolled his eyes. "But we can do other stuff" he said as he moved his hand around Newt's waist and palmed the bulge in Newt's pant's.

Newt had to try not to groan at the contact. "Tommy are you sure?" he asked.

"Completely" he said as he unbuttoned Newt's pants.

"Good that" Newt breathed.

* * *

**Thomas:**

_Do it, don't be a scared little shank. You did all of this with Brenda, how different can it be with a guy?_ He told himself as he took a deep breath and slid his hand into Newt's pants. He was bigger than he'd expected, bigger than his at least. Thomas couldn't help but blush. "Tommy?" Newt asked and Thomas practically jumped. He realized he'd gotten lost in thought, with his hand landed motionless on Newt's hardness.

"Um sorry" Thomas said "just um- got a little... never mind." He swallowed his fear and started to rub his hand back and forth. Newt's hands moved to Thomas's back, and his grip tightened on Thomas's skin.

Thomas took a deep breath and started to rub faster causing Newt to moan and dig his nails into Thomas's back. "Tommy.. mmm" Newt groaned.

Thomas couldn't help but think how incredibly hot Newt looked right now, groaning and sweating, breathing hard and occasionally moaning Thomas's name.  _I'm doing this to him,_ he thought.  _Me._

"Tommy I can't hold out any longer" Newt said with a long groan.

Thomas smirked. "Go ahead" he whispered into Newt's ear.

"Mmm Thomas" he moaned as he road out his orgasm. Afterwards, Thomas pulled his hand out of Newt's pants and wiped his hand on his jeans. "Shuck Tommy that was bloody amazing" Newt breathed.

Thomas smiled and shrugged, as if he wasn't ridiculously proud of himself. Newt stared at him and kissed him briefly on the lips before grabbing his shoulders and turning him around, pressing him against the tree trunk.

Newt started to suck on his neck and he started to undo Thomas's belt buckle. Thomas's heart pounded, he wasn't nervous anymore, he just wanted Newt in every way possible.

Newt pulled down Thomas's pants and boxers, leaving Thomas exposed. Newt stared at him, and Thomas felt his face heat up. Just when he started to feel self conscious Newt dropped to his knees in front of Thomas.

Newt pumped him a few times before taking him into his mouth. Every single inch of Thomas's body exploded at the sensation. He'd done this before of course, but it had  _never_ been like this. Newt knew  _exactly_ what to do to make Thomas feel good.  _No,_ Thomas thought,  _good isn't a good enough word to describe this. More like mind blowingly amazing._

From the start Thomas knew he wouldn't last long, he could hardly control himself. He pulled on Newt's hair and moaned. "Shucking hell Newt" he groaned.

Newt dug his nails into Thomas's hips and deep throated him.  _What is this boy doing to me? SHUCKING HELL._

Thomas lasted all of two minutes.

Newt stood up and wiped his chin before licking his fingers. Thomas pulled up his pants and stared at Newt.

Newt stared at him with a triumphant smile on his face. Thomas felt himself blush. "I- um normally can last longer than that..." he said and Newt bit back a laugh.

"It's okay Tommy" he said.

"I just um.. It's never been that good for me" Thomas said.

Newt blushed and smiled. "Really?" he asked.

"Really" Thomas said before pecking Newt on the lips. "We should get back to Minho and Teresa."

"Yea, good that" Newt said, as he took Thomas's hand and they walked back to camp.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya liked it! Lemme know what you thought!


	13. You Have Daddy Issues

**Newt:**

Newt sat at his desk and stared at his math test. He got yet another C, which was better than failing, but still not good. Since Thomas's parents have grounded him he hasn't been able to tutor Newt anymore, and his grades were slowly slipping again. He groaned and laid his head on his desk.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Newt" Thomas said.

He turned and looked at Thomas. "Tommy it's not your fault" Newt mumbled. "Maybe I should get a new tutor."

Thomas scowled. "You don't need to" he said "because I may have solved our problem. My parents seem to have realized this isn't 'a phase' that's going to pass. So, they agreed to have you over for dinner."

Newt lifted his head and stared at him. " _What?_ " he asked.

"Dinner" Thomas said "tonight. At seven, can you come?"

"Uh- Tommy are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked. "They kind of hate me. A lot."

"No, I am  _not_ sure it's a good idea" Thomas said with a slight smirk. "But, once they get to know you they'll realize you're amazing and they're overreacting. Probably."

Newt rolled his eyes. "Comforting" he mumbled.

The bell rang and Minho got up from his desk and walked over towards them. He clapped Thomas on the shoulder. "Did ya tell him the great news?" he said.

"Uh.. yeaaa" Thomas said "Minho's coming to dinner too."

"Yup. Thomas's parents love me, always have." Minho said "so I'll be there to, ya know, convince them that the world won't hate Thomas for dating a guy. Also they're less likely to commit murder with me there."

"Great" Newt said "just bloody great."

* * *

**Thomas:**

Thomas sat at his dining table, picking at his spaghetti. The room was eerily silent, this was probably the most awkward dinner experience of his life. Newt sat on his right, Minho on his left, and his parents sitting across from them staring.

"Sooo.. uh did anyone catch the game last night?" Minho asked. Thomas was grateful that Minho had come to dinner, he was clearly trying his hardest to make this less awkward for everyone, but it wasn't working.

His dad took a momentary break from staring at Newt to say "no" and then return to staring at Newt.

That seemed to be the straw that broke the camel's back, Thomas couldn't deal with this any longer. "Seriously, dad? Can't you at least  _try_? I thought the point of this dinner was so you could get to know Newt. That's not going to happen in complete silence!" Thomas said.

His dad made the face that normally indicated he was about to start yelling, but his mom put a hand on his shoulder. "Honey, he's right" she said "Newt, why don't you tell us about yourself? You moved here recently?"

Newt glanced at Thomas for reassurance. "Uh- yea. Moved here from London a couple months ago" he said.

His mom flashed a fake smile. "That's nice" she said. "Why did you move?"

"Mum got a new job. She works at the university" Newt said.

"Oh that's nice. What does your father do?" his mom asked.

Newt glanced down at his food, and Thomas stared at his mom. "Uh- mom, that's enough about his family" Thomas said.

"Well honey, you wanted for us to get to know him" his mom said. Thomas wanted to smack her, she always did this. She made it her life mission to find out every detail of everyone's life, as if to prove how her life was better than everyone else's.

"Mom-" Thomas started, but Newt cut him off.

"Actually, my dad died a few years ago" Newt said, and once again an awkward silence filled the room.

"Oh, well I'm sorry. That must have been hard" his mom said.

Newt shrugged, as if it was no big deal. Thomas instinctively grabbed Newt's hand, which may have been a bad idea because his parents stared daggers at them. "Thomas," his mom said in her  _what is wrong with you?_ voice. "We're eating dinner. Be decent."

" _Decent?"_ Thomas asked, his voice full of anger. He was already nearing his limit with his parents. "You didn't care when I held Brenda's hand at the dinner table."

"That was different honey" his mom said.

"Why?" Thomas demanded. Newt was staring at him, looking mortified. Clearly he wasn't enjoying this, but neither was anyone else.

"Because dear, well Brenda was different. You see, um.. you're scenario with your friend Newt here it's-" Thomas didn't know where she was going with her pathetic explanation, but she never finished because Minho cut her off.

" _Boyfriend,_ " Minho said " _I'm_  Thomas's friend, Newt's his boyfriend. And the scenario's not different, it's the same. The only difference is how immature you're acting." Everyone stared at Minho, there was a long silence. No one had expected that from Minho, Thomas definitely hadn't. Despite that, Thomas could hug Minho. He'd just said exactly what he was thinking. Although, he couldn't believe Minho had just called his parents immature.

"Excuse me?" his mom said, as if giving him a chance to take back what he said.

Minho stared, he seemed to have lost his confidence. "Uhh.. I said" he started.

"He said you were being immature" Newt said, which was even more unexpected than when Minho had spoken up. "Which you are. Tommy is your child for shuck's sake, you're supposed to love him no matter what. You're supposed to accept him. Tommy was  _terrified_ to come out to you, and with good reason. Grow up and act like a parent!"

Thomas squeezed his hand and smiled at him, he'd never been so grateful for Newt and Minho.

"Newt, Minho, maybe you boys should leave" his mom said, and Thomas wanted to deck her.

Newt removed his hand from Thomas's and started to get up, but his dad spoke up. "Wait" he said "sit." Newt looked as shocked as Thomas felt, but he sat down. His dad took a deep breath and continued, and the thing he said next surprised Thomas the most.

"You're right."

Thomas took a second to comprehend what his dad had just said. "Uh- what?" he said, but then shook his head. "Uh, yeah. He is right."

His dad nodded. "You're our son. If you like Newt, we'll make an effort. As long as you're the same person we raised you to be, I can live with... this" he said as he pointed his fork back and forth between Newt and Thomas.

"Uh- thanks dad" Thomas managed. He glanced at his mom, she still didn't look convinced.  _Well, at least she'll pretend all is well,_  he thought.

His dad nodded and said "Newt, Thomas is tutoring you in math?"

"Er- yea" Newt said. "He's really good at math, and he's a pretty good teacher."

His dad smiled, "Thomas is a smart boy."

Newt took his hand. "Sure is" he said.

* * *

**Newt:**

Newt sat in the passenger seat of Thomas's car on the way back home. "Well," Newt said "that could have been worse I guess."

Thomas laughed. "It worked out kind of" he said. "Thanks though, for standing up to my parents. I can hardly do that."

Newt shrugged. "They were driving me crazy. I couldn't help it." Newt said.

"Still..." Thomas said as he reached over and put his hand on Newt's thigh. "It was kinda... hot."

Newt laughed. "Tommy, you have daddy issues" he said.

Thomas snorted. "Whatever" he said as took his hand off Newt's thigh, but Newt grabbed his hand and put it back on his leg.

"Ya know," Newt said "I don't have to be home for another half hour."

Thomas glanced at him and smiled. "In that case, I'll forgive you for the daddy comment" he said as he took a sharp turn and pulled into a random lane in a corn field. He instantly took off his seat belt and said "backseat?"

Newt laughed. "Eager much?" he asked, but as he said it he got up and moved to the backseat.

"It's your fault, really. I can't control myself around you" Thomas said as he threw off his shirt and tugged on Newt's. Newt blushed and threw off his shirt. Thomas immediately started kissing Newt's chest. Thomas  _really_ wasn't wasting any time because he immediately started grinding his hips against Newt's and Newt could feel that Thomas was already hard.

Newt wrapped his legs around Thomas's body and Thomas cupped Newt's ass and pressed him closer. Thomas's tongue flicked over Newt's nipple and Newt groaned loudly. "Shucking hell Thomas" Newt breathed.

"I know" Thomas mumbled. He undid his pants and pulled them down before doing the same with Newt's. The boys ground their bodies against each other's, and the friction drove Newt crazy. There were only two thin layers of fabric separating their groins and Newt couldn't stand it any longer.

Newt hooked a few fingers under the waistband of Thomas's boxers. He rubbed his thumbs back and forth teasingly low on Thomas's hips. "Come on Newt" Thomas groaned " _please._ "

Newt smirked as he slipped his hand entirely into Thomas's boxers and gripped him. He rubbed him hard and fast, and Thomas was groaning loudly. Newt could tell he was close, but he was trying his hardest to hold on. "It's okay Tommy" Newt said before biting down on Thomas's ear. "Just cum."

Thomas groaned before cumming into Newt's hand. Thomas collapsed onto Newt. "Shucking hell" he mumbled. Newt smiled, he could tell Thomas was embarrassed again about not being able to last, but really Newt found it kind of cute. He loved that he had that kind of effect on Thomas.

After a moment, Thomas propped himself up on his elbows. He kissed Newt lightly on the lips. He smiled down at him. "Your turn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya liked it! Lemme know what you thought!


	14. We Should Celebrate

**Newt:**

"Shuck Tommy, look at this!" Newt said as he held up his math quiz to reveal a B+.

Thomas smiled and put a hand on Newt's shoulder. "Good job Newt" he said "I knew you could do it."

Newt stared at Thomas, he was so happy he could kiss Thomas right then and there. "Not without you" Newt said "you're a great tutor."

Thomas sighed dramatically. "Well... that's true" he said with a smile.

"If you two are done, I'd like to go over the quiz now" the teacher said and Newt's face heated up as the entire class turned to face them.

"Sounds good Mr. D" Thomas said as he turned to face the board.

The teacher began talking about the quiz and Newt tried his hardest to pay attention, but a few minutes later when Newt's phone buzzed he couldn't resist looking at it. He glanced down at his phone to see the text was from Thomas:

**Good job on the quiz, we should celebrate later.**

Newt smiled and responded:

**Celebrate? What exactly do you have in mind?**

A second later, Thomas responded:

**I have a few ideas... And none of them involve clothes.**

Before Newt could respond his phone buzzed again:

**You look so hot in those jeans, I can't focus on anything. Soon as this class ends I'm dragging out into the closest empty room and ripping those jeans off.**

Newt was smiling like an idiot and his face was bright red. He was about to respond when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Newt jumped and looked up to see his teacher standing next to him, looking angry. "What's so interesting Newt?" he asked.

"Uh- nothing" Newt said as he tried to shove his phone into his pocket, but his teacher shook his head.

"Something's making you smile" he said "and if it's more interesting than this quiz, than I think it should be shared with the whole class, what do you think?"

"Um, no I don't think so sir" Newt said.

"Uh- yea Mr. D I think we should keep going over the quiz, ya know I have a question over number 6" Thomas said and Newt shot him a thankful look.

Mr. D glanced at Thomas and crossed his arms. "I'm going to assume you're the one Newt here was texting considering you got a perfect score on the quiz and don't need to ask questions," he said before turning back towards Newt. "Now give me your phone young man."

Newt groaned and handed his teacher his phone. His teacher cleared his throat and began to read. "'Good job on the quiz, we should celebrate later' looks like I was right, you were texting Thomas" he said.

"Yup, sure was" Thomas said "I'm a bad student. Very bad. I've learned my lesson. You can stop reading now, we've learned our lesson. Haven't we Newt?"

"Sure have Tommy" Newt said, praying that Mr. D would listen to Thomas.

"Oh no, I need to know what's so interesting" his teacher said and Thomas groaned and put his hands in his hair. "'Celebrate? What exactly do you have in mind?' And then Thomas responded with 'I have a few ideas... and none of them involve clothes. You look so hot in those jea..." Mr D's face turned red and his eyes were wide. He stared at them dumbfounded. "Um- I think that's enough."

Thomas was lying with his head on his desk and continually making painful groaning noises. Newt sat there, completely mortified. He glanced up at his teacher who was blushing almost as hard as Newt was. Mr. D sheepishly handed Newt back his phone. "I was planning on giving you two detention, but um..." he glanced between Newt and Thomas. "I think you've been punished enough."

Newt stared at his desk. "Thank you sir" he mumbled "do you think we could go over the quiz now?"

* * *

**Thomas:**

The second the bell rang, Thomas shoved his books in his bookbag and grabbed Newt's arm. "Tommy I-" Newt started, but Thomas cut him off.

"Newt, don't" Thomas said. He jumped when he felt a body slam into his. Thomas turned to see a few guys from the basketball team laughing at him.

"Sorry are we in the way of your  _celebrating_?" one of them asked and Thomas felt anger flare up inside of him.

"Slim it slinthead!" Thomas heard Minho say from behind him. The boys laughed and snickered to themselves as they left the classroom. Minho flipped them a finger that wasn't his pinkie. Minho turned to Thomas. "Ignore them" he said.

Thomas took a long breath and tried to control his anger. "I can't be here" he said to Newt. "We're leaving. Now."

Newt looked as angry as Thomas did, so he simply nodded. Newt grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Let's go."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Newt and Thomas were lying on Newt's bed. Thomas sucked on Newt's neck and Newt let out a soft moan. "This is  _way_ better than school" Newt said.

"Don't I know it" Thomas said before kissing Newt on the lips. He broke the kiss and took off his shirt and Newt did the same with his. Newt ran his hand down Thomas's chest and stopped his hands on Thomas's hips. He moved and rolled over so Newt was on top of Thomas. The boys ground their bodies against each other's and pressed their lips together.

Thomas ran his hands over Newt's chest and made his way to his belt buckle.  _This is so shucking fantastic_ he thought.  _I want more, I need more._ Before Thomas could loose his confidence, he broke the kiss and looked into Newt's eyes. "I think we should have sex" he said.

Newt's eyes widened. "I- uh- are you sure, Tommy?" Newt asked.

Thomas didn't hesitate. "Yes."

Newt smiled down at him and bit his lip. "Good that" he said as worked on Thomas's pants and then his own. A moment later, when their pants both lay discarded on the floor, Newt climbed back so he was hovering over Thomas. He leaned down and kissed Thomas roughly on the lips. The kiss took Thomas's breath away and took away any doubts he had about doing this. "Roll over" Newt demanded.

Thomas stared at Newt with his eyes wide. "Uh- what?" he asked and Newt simply nodded. "You want  _me_ to- I just- I figured  _you_ would-  _what_?"

Newt let out a laugh and then bit his lip. "Maybe we should've talked about this beforehand..." Newt said.

" _Ya think?_ " Thomas asked.

"Ya know, we don't have to do anything you don't want to, but trust me, you'll enjoy this" Newt said.

"Um it's not that I don't want to... I just thought you would be... you know... bottom" Thomas said as he tried to keep his voice steady. He wanted to sound mature, but he felt like an unexperienced little kid.

Newt frowned. "Well I guess we can... alternate" Newt said "but Tommy, trust me when I tell you you'll enjoy this if you give it a try." Thomas just stared at him. Newt bit back a smile. "You trust me, right Tommy?"

Thomas wasn't so convinced, his instincts told him to grab his pants and run, but he trusted Newt. He swallowed and took a deep breath. "Of course" he said and tried to hide the shakiness in his voice and he rolled over onto his stomach.

Newt leaned down and kissed Thomas's shoulder. "Just relax" he whispered into Thomas's ear as he slid his hands down Thomas's back and hooked his fingers under the waistband of Thomas's boxers. "Can I take these off?" he asked.

"Yes" Thomas said, this part he wasn't nervous about. He wasn't self conscious about his body. Newt pulled his boxers down Thomas's legs and tossed them on the ground. Newt placed one hand on Thomas's hip and the other one on his ass, and started kissing his shoulder. A moment later, he stopped and reach across Thomas to grab something out of his drawer. Thomas lifted his head to look at what he was doing. "What're yo- oh." Thomas said as he realized Newt was holding a bottle of lube.

"Tommy, do you want to stop?" Newt asked, his expression concerned.

Thomas cleared his throat. No way he was wimping out now. "No, I want this" he said before kissing Newt briefly before lying back down.

"Okay" Newt said in a soft voice before he continued kissing Thomas's shoulder. He gave Thomas a moment to relax before spreading lube onto his fingers and onto Thomas. "I promise Tommy, this'll feel good" he whispered before inserting a finger into Thomas.

It was weird. The whole sensation was weird. It hurt a little, but it mostly felt good. "This okay Tommy?" Thomas simple groaned in response. Newt started to move his finger inside of him and Thomas felt like a ball of lead was building in his stomach. Thomas closed his eyes and let out a groan as Newt inserted another finger.

Newt moved his fingers around and hit a certain spot that sent a thousand bolts of electricity through Thomas's body. Thomas let out a deep groan and arched his back. "Shuckk Newt" he moaned.

He could practically  _feel_ Newt smirking. "Told you it'd feel good" Newt said.

"Slim it" he mumbled. Newt let out a chuckle and continued moving his fingers, sending waves of pleasure through Thomas. " _Shuck Newt_ " he repeated "let's just do it. Now."

"You sure you're ready? I-  _shuck_ " Newt started but stopped as the sound of the front door slamming filled the room. Newt removed his fingers from Thomas and sat up.

Thomas groaned loudly. "Newt" he whined, he was so worked up in that moment he wasn't reacting as he should have been.

"Shuck Thomas cover yourself!" Newt said. He'd already gotten out of bed and grabbing for his pants.

Thomas hardly had time to grab his boxers and shove them to cover his crotch before the bedroom door swung open.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya liked it!


	15. I Mean, We're Very Responsible

**Thomas:**

"I am very disappointed in you boys."

Thomas stared at his hands which were folded in his lap. He sat next to Newt on the couch, and his mother stood in front of them with her arms crossed and face angry.

"Mum- it's not- we weren't-" Newt started, but he stopped himself. "I'm sorry" he mumbled.

His mom continued as if Newt had never said anything. "First of all, you two should have been in school," she said "secondly, you boys are too young to be engaging in sexual activity."

Thomas's face burned red and he couldn't think of anything to say. Newt groaned and put his face in his hands. "Mum we're not too young and we weren't even having sex" he said.

"You  _are_ too young" she said "you're only 17 and Thomas here is even younger. And don't tell me you weren't having sex you boys were hardly wearing anything when I walked in."

" _Mum_ " Newt groaned.

"Newton you boys are not responsible enough to handle the implications of engaging in sexual activities" she said and Thomas resisted the urge to get up and run.

"It's not like anyone's guna get pregnant..." Newt mumbled and apparently his mom didn't think that was funny because her eyes got wide. Newt cleared his throat and sat up straight. "Erm- I mean- we're very responsible."

His mother sighed and rubbed her temples. "Are you at least using protection? Because you can get diseases."

"We don't  _have_ diseases and I told you were not even having sex" Newt said.

His mom sighed once again and crossed her arms. "You boys should have been in school" she said.

Thomas finally took the opportunity to speak up. "That was my fault ma'am, I asked him to leave with me. The kids at school found out about us and uh... I couldn't handle everyone laughing at us so... we left." Thomas realized he'd said the right thing because a flash of sympathy came across her face. She sat down on the coffee table across from Thomas and Newt.

"Thomas, I understand why you wanted to leave, but running away from your problems is not going to solve them" she said.

"I know" Thomas said in a small voice and stared at his hands, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"I'm going to have to tell your parents what happened" she said and before Thomas could stop himself he shot up off the couch.

"What? No! You can't! They'll kill me! You don't understand!" Thomas said, he realized he was yelling but he couldn't stop.

Newt stood up and placed a hand on Thomas's arm. "Mum, you can't. I told you what they're like. They just barely accepted us as a couple, if they found out we ditched school to fool around they'd have a bloody heart attack" Newt said.

"I understand but-" Newt's mom started, but Thomas cut her off before he could stop himself.

"No, you don't! My relationship with my parents is hanging on by a thread, I can't handle anymore fighting! Everything's been so screwed up since we got together, and things were finally starting to work out, but if my parents find out about... I can't handle anymore!" Thomas realized he was being hysterical, but he couldn't help it. His chest felt tight and his head was fuzzy. Everything seemed to be crashing in on him at once. It was as if a dam had broken and all the feelings he's had in the past couple months came flooding in.

"Tommy, it's okay" Newt said in a small voice as he rubbed his hand on Thomas's arm.

"It's not, it's not, I can't..." Suddenly, Thomas couldn't breath. He felt hands on his arms pulling him to sit down on the couch.

"Take deep, low breaths. Just focus on you're breathing. You'll be okay. Just breathe." Thomas realized it was Newt's mom speaking, and he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to do what she was telling him.

After what seemed like forever, it worked. His chest stopped feeling so tight and his breathing slowed. Thomas opened his eyes and looked at Newt, who was looking at him sympathetically. Newt forced a weak smile and Thomas couldn't bring himself to return it. He then risked a glance at Newt's mom who was giving the exact same look Newt had given him. Thomas felt uncomfortable and didn't know what to say. "I-I'm sorry" he mumbled.

"Tommy, don't apologize. You just had a panic attack, it's okay," Newt said in a soothing voice. "I used to get 'em all the time."

Thomas stared at Newt, he wanted to say something to him but he didn't know what. He settled for laying his head on Newt's shoulder. Newt put an arm on Thomas's back and rubbed circles. Newt's mom cleared her throat and reminded them that she was there. "I'll leave you boys alone. And Thomas, I won't tell your parents what happened this time, but if it happens again I won't have a choice. But don't worry about that right now, just try to relax." She stood up and left the room.

"Are you okay?" Newt asked.

"Yea I'm good. Kind of. Mostly" he said.

Newt gave another weak smile and pecked Thomas on the lips. "How bout we watch some TV?" he asked and Thomas nodded.

Newt turned on the TV and they shifted so Thomas's head was on Newt's chest. "So, uh, your mom doesn't know that you and your ex were having sex?"

Newt snorted. "Shuck no" he said "I was only 14 when we got together and he was almost 17, mum wasn't too fond of him. We didn't actually do it till a year into our relationship, but I just kept feeding my mum lines like 'I'm just not ready' and 'Alby's been really good about it' and all that klunk. She totally bought it."

Thomas sat up and stared at Newt. "Wait, how long were you dating this kid?" he asked.

Newt shrugged. "Two and a half years" he said and Thomas's eyes grew wide.

"What? That's a long time! Were you in love with him?" Thomas asked, jealousy flooding his body.

"I- erm- I don't know" Newt said, but then he looked away from Thomas. "Yes... I was. But was as in past tense." Thomas stared at him, he knew he shouldn't be so angry, but he was. "I was young and he was the first person I had a major crush on. It's not a big deal Tommy, you've dated people before too."

"I know, but I wasn't in love with any of them!" Thomas said, and Newt glared at him.

"So? Why the shuck does that matter?" Newt shot back.

"Because! If you're the first person I love, then I want to be the first person you love!" The words flew out of Thomas's mouth before he could stop them, that seemed to happen a lot lately. Newt's eyes got wide as he realized what Thomas just said. Silence filled the air and Thomas opened his mouth, but no words came out. He  _really_ didn't mean to say that, but now that he had he realized he meant it. He  _did_ love Newt.

Newt swallowed and stared into Thomas's eyes. "You love me?" he asked.

"I- erm- uh- yea. I do. I-" Thomas took a deep breath and told himself to stop rambling.  _Grow a pair,_ he told himself. "I love you" he said, trying to hide how scared he was that Newt wouldn't say it back.

Newt stared at him for a second before a smile spread across his face. "I love you too Tommy" he said before leaning in and kissing Thomas. It was a long sweet kiss, and in that moment Thomas could think of nothing but how happy he was to be there with Newt. He didn't care about this Alby kid or his parents or the kids at school or anything, all he cared about was Newt's lips on his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry the update took so long!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya liked it! I'll try to update almost everyday since I already have the story completed.


End file.
